La Plume et le Sang
by Illusions Industry
Summary: De curieux souvenirs enfouis peuvent refaire surface en temps troubles... Un enlevement, un sacrifice, un rituel, quelle sera l'avenir du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de la dernière Weasley? Tom-Ginny
1. 29 Aout

**Disclaimer:** What Violet would do? Hein . Bon vous pensez quand même bien que tout ce qui est Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Sinon j'attendrais pas le 16 Juillet comme tout le monde vous pouvez en être certain :D. Toujours est-il qu'Harry, Ginny, Jedusor et les autres appartiennent à notre fée JKRowling herself. Mais si je pouvais avoir quelques options sur Jedusor et Ron ça me ferait bien plaisir. Faudrait peut-être que je lui demande lol.

Bon, aujourd'hui j'ai envie de faire un long disclaimer. La vérité c'est que j'essaye de battre Any dans la longueur du chapitre. Mais peine perdue, j'y arriverais jamais (quoique! Krukrukru!). (rajout de dernière minute: L'espoir fait vivre :D).

Cette fic je la dois d'abord à deux personnes en fait: Arabella et Themadpuppy. Ca se trouve elles liront jamais cette fic (ah les pif galettes!!! Loll) mais je crois que je leur dois bien ça. Non seulement la lecture de leurs fics m'ont inspirés mais ça m'a vraiment motivés pour commencer la mienne. Et pour être totalement honnête le coup de la lenteur de Tom dans le journal vient direct de chez Arabella ainsi que la forme visuelle (rendre à Bertrand ce qui est à Bernard ). Donc je leur dédie à elles deux ce premier et humble chapitre.

J'ai pas encore complètement le plan dans la tête pour cette fic. Disons que j'ai l'épine dorsale. Après le reste des os je les collerais au fur et à mesure (charmante métaphore non? :D). Déjà je vais voir si ça plait quand même lol. Si ça plait pas j'irais traîner mes basques ailleurs en maugréant contre les incompétents lecteurs de Fan qui ne comprennent rien à mon si puissant génie créateur! Quoi? J'exagère? Mouahahahah….oui un peu et même beaucoup :D. Vous en avez pas marre de lire mon disclaimer en fait? C'était pas pour Tom et Ginny que vous aviez cliqué ici? Moi si j'écris dans le disclaimer c'est juste pour embêter Croup. Vous avez le droit de sauter le paragraphe ;). Ah c'est pas que pour ça en fait. Parfois je fais aussi ça pour cacher des messages top-secret. Comme personne ne lis jusqu'au bout ça me permet de glisser des phrases ciblées. C'est un vieux trucs d'agents secrets. J'aurais du bosser avec VFD tiens .

Bon allez. Gin' Tonic en action. Et désolée pour le bavardage (ben ils avez qu'à sauter!) euh oui…c'est vrai ça , vous n'aviez qu'à sauter .

* * *

1992

29 Août

Cher Journal,

J'ai vraiment de la chance. J'ai trouvé ce cahier dans mon chaudron. Peut-être que c'est Harry qui t'y a mis! Je n'ose pas aller lui demander. Ce serait si stupide. Imagines que je me trompe? Déjà que j'agis comme une idiote quand il est là. Mais il est là! C'est vraiment cool non? Harry Potter chez nous! Je suis sure que mes frères pensent que je l'aime bien parce qu'il est célèbre mais ce n'est pas vrai! Même s'il n'était pas célèbre je continuerais à le trouver vraiment bien. Je me rappelle de lui l'année dernière. Il était partit en même temps que Ron.

Ron…?…

Comment?

J'en ai perdu ma plume.

Comment ça se fait? Y'a quelqu'un? Pourquoi tout ce que j'écris disparaît?

Qui…es… tu?

Je suis Ginny Weasley. Ginevra Molly Weasley. C'est mon nom entier. Et…hum. Toi tu es? Mais t'es coincé dans le journal? Je crois que j'ai entendu Bill parler de ce genre de cahier une fois à Fred mais je pensais qu'il blaguait.

Bill…?…

Oh c'est mon frère. Le plus âgé! Il est trop cool. Après il y a Charlie, Percy, Fred et George et Ron. Moi je suis la dernière.

…et…la …seule…fille…

Oui. Maman m'a dit qu'elle voulait absolument une fille. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont attendu. On est une famille nombreuse. Ca a des avantages et des inconvénients. Mes frères sont tout le temps en train de m'embêter. J'espère qu'ils arrêteront quand j'irais à Poudlard.

Et euh…les …enfin…et toi? Tu t'appelles comment? Journal?

Nous…sommes…en quelle…année?

En 1992.

Journal? Tu ne dis plus rien?

Je…vois…

Tu vois? Mais tu ne savais pas?

Regarde…derrière…

Derrière? Derrière quoi? Derrière le journal?

Il y a écrit T.E.Jedusor.

Enchanté

C'est ton nom? Jedusor?

Oui…Tom…

Et le E?

Elvis…

Comme le chanteur? C'est trop drôle.

Je…ne…sais…pas…de…quoi…tu…parles…

Il y a un chanteur moldu je crois qui s'appelle Elvis aussi. Papa a un appareil moldu et une pochette très vieille avec écrit Elvis dessus. Mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné. Papa a bien essayé de trafiquer la machine, ça n'a rien changé. Papa adore tout ce qui est moldu. Il travaille au Ministère au Service des usages abusifs de la magie. »

Fascinant…

Mais pourquoi es-tu dans le journal? Oh je sais! Je vais t'emmener voir Papa. Lui saura comment te sortir de là et…

Non!

Non? Papa est un grand sorcier tu sais. C'est à cause de la machine que tu as peur?

Je…n'ai…jamais…peur…

Mais tu ne peux pas rester coincé là. Il faut qu'on soulèves cette malédiction.

Malédiction?…Oui…C'est une malédiction. Pour…pouvoir…sortir…je dois…devenir …l'ami de… quelqu'un …partager…un…bout…de…

Vraiment? On se croirait dans un roman ou dans une de ses nouvelles qu'il y a dans Sorcier Hebdo. Non pas que je trouve ça fantastique ni même génial, mais c'est quand même palpitant que tu te sois retrouvé avec moi., non? Ne le prends pas mal surtout. Ca doit être horrible d'être enfermé comme ça entre les pages d'un journal. Je dis des bêtises.

Mais tu sais Tom, si tu veux bien, je pourrais…

Toi … Ginevra?…Tu …voudrais …bien?

Bien sur! Je serai ton amie. A nous deux on arrivera sans doute à faire annuler le mauvais sort. Maman dit toujours qu'il faut aider les gens qui en ont besoin. Mais j'ai peur d'être ennuyeuse.

Si…gentille…

Merci. Mais qui t'as fait ça? Je devrais demander à Papa s'il ne connaît pas quelque chose pour accélérer le processus et…

Ginevra!

Quoi? Qu'y a t'il Tom? Ca ne va pas? Tu écris si lentement…

Je …n'ai…pas …encore…assez…l'habitude…ni…même…la…force…Reste…avec…moi…

Bien sur que je vais rester. Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Peut-être que tu veux que j'arrête d'écrire et que je reste juste là à côté du journal. Je ne suis pas sure que ça t'aide de toute façon.

Notre…journal…

C'est gentil de dire ça. Je suis bien contente de t'avoir trouvée dans mon chaudron Tom, même si c'est étrange.

Moi…aussi…ravi…tu …ne…dois…parler …de moi…à personne… Sinon…la malédiction…ne s'en ira…pas.

Je comprends. C'est comme avec Alice qui ne pouvais pas dire avouer à Kyo qu'elle l'aimait parce que sa sœur lui avait jeté un maraa qui s'enfonçait profondément en lui. Si jamais elle lui disait, il mourrait.1 Tu es enfermé dans un maraa. Même si les maraa n'existent pas en fait. Ou peut-être que si. Bill dit que la magie connaît peu de limites.

Ca devait être quelqu'un de très puissant qui t'as mis là.

Tu…n'as …pas …idée… Tu …promets…Ginevra?

Que je ne dirais rien? Je ne fais rien de mal n'est-ce pas? Et je suis sure que mes parents approuveraient. Aider un ami c'est important. Je t'emmènerais avec moi à Poudlard. Mais je ne te fatigues pas Tom?

Te parler…me rends…plus fort…j'étais si…seul…

Mais tu ne le seras plus, je te le promets. C'est parce que je parles beaucoup tu sais. Ron dis que je suis pire qu'une pie. Mais c'est faux. Il n'y a pas de mal à être bavarde n'est-ce pas Tom?

Non…au contraire…Où… m'as… tu… trouvé?

Dans mon chaudron. Je ne sais pas comment. Peut-être qu'Harry t'as laissé tomber dedans sans faire exprès. Il m'a donné tout les livres que Mr Lockhart lui a offert tu sais. C'est très généreux de sa part. Lockhart va être nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal! Il faisait une dédicace spéciale à Fleurish and Boots. Il était vraiment bien habillé. J'aimerais aussi pouvoir porter de jolis robes avec de si jolis couleurs. J'aime beaucoup le violet par exemple mais mon oncle me dit toujours que le jaune pâle me va bien parce qu'il fait ressortir mes tâches de rousseur. Moi je n'aime pas mes tâches de rousseur. J'essaye de les enlever en frottant avec du savon blanc. Mais ça ne part pas.

Tu… as… parlé…de Poudlard …à…plusieurs… reprises…

Je vais entrer en première année là-bas. J'espère que je serais à Gryffondor. Toute ma famille y a toujours été. Ron a voulu me faire croire qu'il fallait passer un test très douloureux pour savoir dans quelle maison on allait être placé mais j'avais déjà demandé à Charlie de me dire comment ça se passait et il m'a dit qu'il suffisait de poser un vieux chapeau sur sa tête.

Maligne…

Parfois je crois. On a pas le choix quand on grandit avec Fred et Georges. Tu as été à Poudlard?

Oui…mais …il y a …longtemps…

Tu étais dans quelle maison?

Ser…

Tom?

daigle…

Oh j'ai eu peur pendant un instant que tu dises Serpentard. Non pas que je t'en aurais voulu tu sais. Pas du tout. Mais tout les mauvais sorciers sont allés à Serpentard. Ils n'ont pas très bonne réputation.

Ah?… Vraiment?…

Je dois y aller. Maman m'appelle.

Tu…reviendras… Ginevra? …Tu…me le…promets?…

Promis Tom. Je vais te cacher sous mon oreiller puis je reviendrais.

Je … compte… sur …toi…

Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber Tom.

--------------------------------------

1996

29 Août

« Ginny!!! »

Un bruit de pas rapides suivit d'un silence de quelques secondes et d'un bruit étouffé sur le sol se fit entendre.

« On ne saute pas dans les escaliers! »

Une silhouette vive et alerte nappée de longs cheveux souples alezan se découpa sur le seuil de la porte. Un sourire mutin et de jolis petites tâches de rousseur très légères donnait à Ginny cet air juvénile et rieur que ses parents chérissaient tant.

« Pattenrond a glisser sur un des chaudrons qui traînaient. » fit la jeune fille d'une voix assurée en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son jean délavée.

« Ce Mondingus! Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de choses qui traînaient dans cette maison! Ma chérie est-ce que tu peux aller préparer les couverts? Harry et le reste de l'Ordre ne vont plus tarder. Et que font Ron et Hermione? Ca fait plusieurs fois que je les appelle. »

Ginny étouffa un rire. Ron aurait presque préféré descendre elle en était sure. Hermione avait reçu une lettre comme quoi elle était nommée Préfète en chef et, nerveusement, elle récitait à Ron tout ce qu'elle allait devoir faire maintenant que cette lourde responsabilité lui incombait. Ron, qui pourtant ne brillait pas par sa patience, l'écoutait depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà, sans broncher et d'un air compatissant.

« Ca se trouve il dort les yeux ouverts. Ca expliquerait son calme au moins. » se dit-elle amusée.

Le 12 Square Grimmaud était devenu un autre chez-elle maintenant. Depuis sa quatrième année, elle avait passé plus de temps dans cette vieille et sale battisse que chez elle au Terrier. Le premier jour, lorsqu'ils étaient revenu, cela avait été dur. Sirius hantait chaque meuble, chaque mur et chaque objet. Le portrait de sa mère avait hurlé des atrocités et c'était Lupin, qui dans une rage peu commune pour quelqu'un d'habituellement si calme, l'avait jeté violemment à terre avant de s'effondrer sur l'épaule de Molly en laissant enfin son chagrin couler.

Mais le plus impressionnant avait été Harry. Ginny ne l'avait jamais vu si fantomatique et pourtant elle l'avait longtemps observé durant toute ces années de petite fille amoureuse. De ses yeux émeraudes où un voile constant brillait, il avait fait le tour du hall crasseux, le visage fermé, la douleur dans chaque muscle de son visage.

Avec Sirius, Harry perdait son dernier parent. Avec Sirius, l'Ordre du Phénix perdait son premier membre depuis sa reformation. « Il y en aura d'autre » avait dit sinistrement Maugrey. Et Ginny savait qu'il avait raison. Des attaques se multipliaient à présent, les annonces du Daily Prophet avaient subitement changé de tangentes. Depuis plusieurs semaines, ils entretenaient eux-même un climat de peur si bien qu'elle avait entendu son père dire que c'était presque mieux avant lorsqu'on ne les croyait pas.

Ginny s'exécuta, ravie de pouvoir s'extirper de toute noires pensées qui suintaient de chaque murs de cette maison. Elle attrapa sans aucun encombres quelques assiettes qu'elle posa sur la longue table.

« Quatre, Six, huit… « compta t'elle le visage concentrée.

Levant les yeux vers le haut de l'armoire, Ginny se rendit compte où se trouvait les autres assiettes manquantes. Vu la distance elle n'était pas sure d'y parvenir. Elle se colla au meuble et se positionna sur la pointe des pieds en tendant ses bras et en s'étirant le plus possible. Elle touchait presque mais elle risquait de tout faire tomber si elle continuait. Fichu décret qui interdisait aux jeunes sorciers de pratiquer la magie. Un « Wingardium Leviosa » et le tour aurait été joué.

« Un Wingardium Leviosa et le tour aurait été joué. »

Ginny sursauta et effleura des doigts les assiettes en hauteur. Persuadée que le mouvement allait les faire tomber , elle laissa un petit cri étouffé s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur le visage grave d'Harry tandis qu'il soutenait d'une main les assiettes manquantes. D'un geste ample il les porta au-dessus de la tête de Ginny puis les posa sur la table. Harry avait encore grandit durant cet été et même s'il restait plus court que Ron (qui toisait tout le monde du haut de son mètre 85), il dépassait largement la jeune Weasley.

« Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Ta mère m'a demandé de venir t'aider. »

« Toujours là pour sauver la situation Potter. » fit-elle en plaisantant.

Mais le rire mourut avant même sa naissance lorsque Ginny aperçut l'amertume qu'avait suscité sa phrase chez Harry. Elle lui tendit une partit des assiettes et commencèrent tout deux à préparer la table en silence, lui le visage fermé et elle avec un visage sempiternellement serein.

« Ca s'est bien passé? »

« Pas trop mal. » finit-il par répondre. « Le Ministère en tout cas est apte à nous écouter même si le nouveau ministre ne m'aime pas beaucoup. »

La voix de Molly tonna jusqu'à eux et avant même qu'Harry ne puisse répondre au regard interrogateur de Ginny, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la pièce. Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina en voyant Harry.

« Harry tu es rentré! Ron et moi nous demandions justement… »

« Tu te demandais. » coupa Ron « Harry est partit au Ministère avec la moitié de l'Ordre tu pensais qu'il allait lui arriver quoi? »

Hermione plissa des yeux et foudroya du regard le grand garçon roux.

« Ce que je voulais dire… »

« C'est que tu meurs d'envie de lui annoncer la _grande_ nouvelle. »

Ron se tourna vers Harry et Ginny et prit un ton faussement pompeux qui n'était pas sans rappeler Gilderoy Lockhart.

« Hermione est Préfète-en-Chef. »

« Ron! »

« Wowww. » s'exclama Ginny en allant vers son amie et en la serrant dans ses bras sous le regard narquois de Ron.

« C'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle. » fit Harry dans un sourire un peu plus large.

Hermione sembla soulager. Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche en un geste de silence et Ron lui lança un clin d'œil spontanée qui les fit rougir tout les deux. Harry se força à ne pas rire et Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

« Les enfants! » hurla Mme Weasley de la cuisine « Venez cherchez le reste! »

« J'y vais. » s'exclamèrent en même temps Ron et Hermione, soulagés d'avoir un autre terrain.

« Passe d'abord. » marmonna Ron.

Ginny et Harry suivirent des yeux leurs camarades avant d'exploser de rire.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont y arriver? »

« Si on compte uniquement sur Ron. Non. »

« Gin ' c'est ton frère. » commença le jeune homme.

« Harry, c'est ton ami. » mima Ginny en commençant à poser les couverts.

« Je ne prendrais pas ce risque là. »

« Trouillard. »

Harry se remit à rire et en éprouva lui-même visuellement de la joie. Après des semaines à accepter le deuil de son parrain, il reprenait goût peu à peu à ce genre de discussions, en grande partie grâce à ses amis.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit qui étais le nouveau ministre. En tout cas je le plains: ce gouvernement de crise a l'air d'être totalement dépassé si j'en crois papa. »

« Amos Diggory. »

Le sourire disparu du visage d'Harry. La main de Ginny ralentit quelques secondes seulement pour reprendre presque instantanément son mouvement. Trois ans à s'entraîner délibérément, trois ans à toujours faire en sorte qu'aucune émotion ne soit trop visible lui avait maintenant suffisamment servit. Revoir le père de Cédric n'avait pas du être aisé pour le jeune homme, Ginny en avait conscience, mais refusant de laisser une mauvaise atmosphère s'installer, elle préféra amorcer sur autre chose.

« En tout cas ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que mon père va pouvoir avoir le poste. » plaisanta t'elle.

« C'est lui qui aurait du l'avoir. »

Harry avait mis tant de convictions dans ces quelques mots que Ginny se sentit rougir. Pendant quelques jours, elle y avait pensé pour son père mais Dumbledore leur avait dit qu'il valait mieux, sachant ce que le camp adverse savait sur Arthur et sa famille qu'il n'ait pas un poste si important.

« Merci. » se contenta t'elle de dire, une lueur de gratitude dans ses grands yeux bronzes.

La porte s'ouvrit avec grand éclat pour laisser passer certains membres de l'Ordre, Arthur et Molly puis enfin Ron et Hermione. Lupin et Kingsley tenaient une énorme banderole qu'ils firent coulisser sur le mur. Le vert se dilua dans ses prunelles et Harry ouvrit la bouche incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ginny à ses côtés sauta sur place et se mit à rire tandis que Ron et Hermione parvinrent jusqu'à leur ami (non sans pousser quelques autres personnes) pour le féliciter.

« Félicitations à Harry, nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor! »

« Mais et Hermione? » parvint à articuler Harry qui était encore sous le choc et qui se faisait secouer de toute part.

« Oh je t'en prie Harry, on savait déjà en première année qu'elle allait finir comme ça. Préfète-en-chef…désastreux.» se mit à rire Ron.

« Ca te va bien de dire ça Monsieur le Préfet. » taquina Tonks en posant un bras léger sur l'épaule noueuse du grand garçon. Hermione ne tint pas compte des propos désobligeants de Ron et félicita chaleureusement Harry en lui tendant sa lettre de Poulard à l'encre pomme.

« MacGonnagal m'avait envoyé une note à ce sujet avant mais ça doit être dans ta lettre aussi. »

Harry ouvrit fébrilement sa lettre et un brassard rouge et or de capitaine tomba dans sa main. Des « Hourra! » se firent entendre. Bientôt tout le monde se retrouva à table et devisa joyeusement. C'était la première fois depuis le début des vacances qu'ils avaient tous quelque chose à célébrer. Ron, Harry et même Arthur commencèrent à discuter de l'optique à envisager pour l'équipe. Harry semblait surpris par les réelles bonnes idées qu'avaient Ron. Ce dernier, habitué à la stratégie, montrait à son père et au nouveau capitaine, et ce à l'aide de petit pois dans son assiette, comment quidditch et échec pouvait être envisager de la même manière.

« Donc toi tu es la petite dernière des Weasley c'est ça? » demanda Emeline Vance en passant la salade à Ginny.

Celle-ci passa, une fois servie, le bol à Hermione.

« Oui. La seule fille parmi tout ces garçons. »

« Ca forge le caractère. »

Ginny eut un rire clair qui se figea lorsqu' Emeline prononça son nom.

« « Et si je me souviens de ce que ta mère m'a dit, ton vrai nom, c'est Ginevra. N'est-ce pas? »

Ginny acquiesça, un sourire de rigueur plastifié sur ses lèvres églantines. La conversation continua autour d'elle mais elle eut l'impression que tout s'affaiblissait: les sons, les images, les lumières. Il n'y avait que cette voix froide et amarine qui revenait sans cesse tourner autour d'elle comme un spectre troublant. _Ginevra, Ginevra…_

« Ginny? »

La perception de personnes autour d'elle lui revint brusquement.

« Oui Hermione? »

« Tu semblais ailleurs. Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai déjà rassuré ton frère à ce propos. Je suis sur que vous garderez vos postes. Tu seras poursuiveuse et il sera de nouveau gardien et un bon gardien maintenant que les jumeaux ne sont pas là. »

Ginny ne releva pas le fait qu'Hermione impliquait qu'il avait été mauvais jusqu'à maintenant. Elle savait pertinemment ce que la jeune gryffondor avait voulu dire par là. La discussion sur les derniers potins de Sorcier Hebdo achevèrent d'enterrer son désagréable souvenir.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Ginny fut l'une des dernière à rejoindre sa chambre. Elle passa devant la chambre des garçons aux posters de quidditch de Ron et où ce dernier jouait avec Hermione une partie d'échec. Totalement concentrés, aucun des deux ne vit Ginny passer et c'est Harry qu'elle trouva dans la chambre des filles, pelotonné à même le sol, la tête posée sur ses genoux et le regard opaque. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait remarqué ce voile sur la physionomie d'Harry. Elle connaissait bien ce phénomène, elle l'avait de par trop vécu: un secret qui rongeait de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'on ne soit plus qu'un fantôme. Combien de fois s'était-elle vu ainsi lors de sa première année?

Ginny silencieusement se posta devant Harry puis s'accroupit en posant ses mains sur ses bras.

« Harry? » murmura t'elle.

Harry, tel un songe, leva la tête et Ginny, fatiguée de faire semblant de ne pas voir son chagrin plaça ses bras autour de ses épaules. Harry ferma les yeux avec force comme si la chaleur de Ginny était une compresse à ses démons.

« Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre…Un de nous deux…un de nous deux…car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… »

Ginny retint un soupir. Elle ne comprenait pas ce marasme de paroles mais combien de fois n'avait-elle pas rêver d'une étreinte du célèbre Harry Potter? Néanmoins dans ces conditions, il était difficilement envisageable d'y voir un quelcquonque signe de romantisme. Ginny tenait juste dans ses bras un garçon perdu et désespéré.

« Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber Harry. » souffla Ginny de manière rassurante.

Un faible tremblement parcourut Harry comme un acquiescement condamné.

* * *

1 Référence à Alice 19th de Watase.


	2. 3 Septembre

Disclaimer: Ahhhhhhhhh Et oui! Y'a un second chapitre! Yop j'ai décidé d'en poster deux d'un coup. Déjà pour bien montrer comment ça va être puis parce que je me mets à la place du lecteur :p. Un c'est pas assez . Bon ça c'est en supposant que vous avez aimé quand même. D'un autre côté si vous êtes en train de commencer ce second chapitre c'est parce que c'était pas trop mal non? (l'auteur qui cherche à se rassurer :D). Pendant l'écriture du premier chapitre j'ai eu le temps de bien penser à ce que j'allais mettre finalement dans cette fic et maintenant ça devrait aller assez vite au niveau du postage.Vous allez voir qu'en fait le système est et sera toujours le même: un extrait du journal de Ginny lors de sa première année qui sera un écho lointain des évènements qui se passent en cinquième année (pour Gin, sixième pour son frère et Harry). Et une fois c'est du coté Ginny et ensuite du côté Voldemort. J'alternerais pour pouvoir avoir une vue d'ensemble. Il est probable que de toute manière ça finisse par se mélanger (forcément ). Vous me dites si vous pensez que c'est nébuleux ou je sais pas quoi. Que je fasse des améliorations si nécessaire. En fait l'un de mes buts c'est de les garder tout les deux le plus « vrai » possible. Garder ce qu'ils sont. Donc c'est un peu un défi à ce niveau là . Ca passe ou ça casse ;).

Comme j'écoute en boucle le générique de Love Hina et, qu'il faut bien le reconnaître, c'est pas trop la chanson à entendre quand on écrit du Tom/Ginny surtout quand c'est du côté Voldemort, il faudra me pardonner. Arf….le plus simple c'est que je change de musique en fait :p. Voilà. C'est fait. Un truc qui mets bien dans l'ambiance oO. Au fait pourquoi je vous disais ça déjà? Ah oui, pour glisser mon code secret: Si vous avez la tête ailleurs, je deviens tout rouge. Oui c'est un peu une devinette. Celui qui me répond le mot correct je lui dédies le prochain le chapitre (comment c'est pervers cette façon de faire lol, d'un autre coté peu de personne seront allé jusqu'au bout :D). Jess toi tu ne réponds pas! Quoique c'est bien que tu lises mais ce serait encore mieux que tu laisses aussi une review :D.

Back to the fic ;).

**

* * *

1992 **

3 Septembre

Tom?

Tom?

Tom je t'en prie. Je m'en veux tellement. C'est parce qu'il y avait tant de choses à faire. Et maman criait dans tout les sens. Fred en plus s'était amusé à jeter un sort sur mes lacets de chaussures et ils se défaisaient à chaque fois que je les nouait.

Tom? S'il te plait…

Ca fait deux jours que tu boudes!

Je…ne…boude…jamais…

Oh !! Tom! Je suis si heureuse! J'ai bien cru que tu ne me reparlerais jamais! Tu ne m'en veux plus n'est-ce pas? C'était une regrettable erreur. Plus jamais je ne t'oublierais nulle part.

Tu m'avais…promis…Ginevra…la première fois …que tu m'as trouvé…tu m'avais…promis…

Je me sens si mal Tom. J'ai obligé papa à faire demi-tour rien que pour venir te récupérer tu sais. Je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser. Jamais je ne serais aller à Poudlard sans toi. C'est vrai. Croix de bois, croix de fer. Si je mens je vais en Enfer.

Ne souhaite pas…ce qui pourrait…t'arriver…

Pardon?

Peut-être…que tu me…trouves ennuyeux…

Quoi? NON!

…barbant…

Je

Que tu…voudrais …m'oublier dans un coin…

Tom…jamais. Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami comme toi. Je le jure.

Tu… abandonnes…souvent tes…amis…comme tu l'as…fait avec …moi ?…

C'est injuste.

Ne…

….

Ou étais-tu… partie? …Ne refais…plus jamais…ça! … Tu…pleures?…

Non.

Ginevra, les…larmes…entrent aussi…dans le journal…

Je m'en veux tellement Tom. Si tu savais.

Je te crois…mais…prends soin…de notre…journal…

Tu me pardonnes?

Je vais…essayer…racontes-moi ton arrivée…

Oh tant de choses se sont passés. J'ai tellement rêvé de Poudlard que j'en ai eu mal au cœur quand je suis montée dans le train. Je me suis retrouvée un peu toute seule dans le train. J'ai fait la connaissance d'autres élèves. D'abord il y a Colin, il est de parents moldus et il a un appareil photographique moldu. Il m'a expliqué que ses photos ne bougeait pas. Il y a aussi Alyson. Elle espère tomber à Poufsoufle parce que sa cousine y est. Je suis contente d'avoir trouver des gens avec qui discuter en tout cas. Je suis restée un peu avec Hermione. Elle est vraiment sympathique. Pas du tout comme me la décrivait Ron. En parlant de Ron, figure-toi que le plus amusant c'est que mon frère et Harry ne sont pas arrivé à l'école en train comme tout le monde, mais dans la vieille Ford Anglia trafiquée de papa!

C'est ce que tu me…racontais hier soir n'est-ce pas?

Oh alors tu lisais.

Il n'y a pas…matière à sourire…Ginevra…

Comment sais-tu que je souris? Tu peux me voir?

Non…mais je… commence …à te connaître… Ton frère a reçu une beuglante?…

Oui. Tout le monde a entendu maman hurler. Pauvre Ron.

Il l'avait …mérité …non?

Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas avoir de la peine pour lui.

S'il l'a mérité…c'est que c'était juste…qu'il reçoive cette punition.

Euh, oui, mais je me mets à sa place

Pourquoi? … Toi tu …n'aurais pas…pris la voiture…

Mais c'est désagréable d'avoir sa mère qui te grondes devant tout le monde. Personne n'aime ça. Tu dois le savoir aussi.

…

Tom? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas? Tom?

Tu es …à Gryffondor… alors?

Oui. Le choix peau a été très gentil. Il m'a dit que pour les Weasley la voix était toute tracée. Il m'a aussi demandé si je comptais faire aussi bien que mes frères. Je ne sais pas. J'espère. Bill a toujours eu de bonnes notes, Charlie est un as au quidditch, Percy est très intelligent, Fred et Georges font plein de bêtises et Ron a connu tout un tas d'aventures. L'année dernière il a même reçu 50 points de la part de Dumbledore pour sa partie d'échec. Mais c'est Harry qui en a eu 60.

Dumbledore?…il est là?…

Oui. C'est le Directeur de l'école. Percy dit qu'il est un peu fou mais qu'il est brillant. En tout cas, il est très gentil. Quand le Professeur Mac Gonnagal nous a…

Mac Gonnagal?

C'est la directrice des Gryffondor. Elle est professeur de Métamorphose. Elle arrive même à se transformer en chat! On appelle ça un

Animagus…tu es touchante…Ginevra…

Pas étonnant que tu ais été à Serdaigle Tom.

Pourquoi …ton frère et… ton cher Harry ….ont-ils eu autant de ….points l'année dernière?

Ron n'a pas vraiment voulu me dire pourquoi. Je sais seulement qu'Hermione, Harry et lui ont passés pas mal de temps à faire des recherches sur un certain Nicolas Flamel. Ron a encore des notes là-dessus dans sa chambre qui traîne d'ailleurs.

Tu as…fouillé?

Je suis tombé dessus par hasard!

Sincèrement?…

Je suis horrible n'est-ce pas? J'ai honte. Je n'ai pas vraiment fouillé, mais je voulais savoir de quoi il s'agissait rien de plus. De toute façon ça ne m'a pas avancé à grand chose. Je ne sais pas qui est Nicolas Flamel.

Surprenant…Nicolas Flamel est un…alchimiste…

Alchimiste?

Il a trouvé le secret…de la Pierre Philosophale…transformer le métal en or…il a crée l'élixir de longue vie…

Pour devenir immortelle? Qui voudrait devenir immortelle?

Tu ne voudrais pas?

Si ma famille ne l'est pas non plus, ça ne sert à rien.

Pense à ce que tu…pourrais accomplir si la barrière de la mort …était franchie…

Je dois éteindre Tom. Je ne sais pas si je dois te dire bonne nuit?

Si tu le souhaites…c'est toujours la nuit pour moi…

Bonne nuit Tom. Fais de beaux rêves.

-------------------------------------------

1996

3 Septembre

L'art de la Nécromancie aspire votre vie. Passer son temps avec les morts ne vous laisse pas forcément en paix avec vous-même. En cela pourtant il était passé maître. On ne pouvait ramener les morts. La Magie avait ses limites. Des limites qu'il ne parvenait pas à accepter. Ni la Mort, ni le Temps.

Son regard carmin s'alluma légerment tandis que ses hommes de mains ouvraient devant lui la porte de celui qu'ils s'apprêtaient à questionner de manière douce ou violente. Les moyens pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait lui importait peu. Seul le résultat comptait.

Il lui était étrange de revenir maintenant, après tant d'années, dans ces lieux. Aucun de ses mangemorts ne savaient qu'étant étudiant, il avait rendu un devoir sur ce sorcier qu'il avait tant admirer. Sa septième année était bien trop loin pour qu'il ne s'en souvienne à présent.

Quelques pas dans l'intérieur de l'habitat isolé firent comprendre à chacun d'entre eux que le danger guettait. Chacun tira sa baguette magique de l'intérieur de sa cape.

« Fouillez tout les recoins. Il est ici. Gardez le en vie pour l'instant. » siffla une voix froide et amarine.

« Son épouse mon Seigneur? »

« Tuez-là. Elle est inutile. Au mieux, servez-vous en comme moyen de pression. Je vais directement dans sa bibliothèque. »

Le mangemort salua en signe de respect, son bras bandé en écharpe puis se dirigea vers les pièces souterraines.

Grand, mince, le visage exsangue et livide, Voldemort continua quand à lui son ascension vers le savoir. Sa main balaya les nombreux volumes à hauteur d'yeux. Certains livres étaient d'un prix inestimable et sans doute lui servirait-il de manière efficace.

« Maître? »

Voldemort se tourna vers la voix aux accents serviles .

« Parle. Et il vaux mieux pour toi que ce que j'entendes me plaise. »

La lèvre inférieur du mangemort trembla.

« Nous les avons trouver mon maître. »

Un sourire effrayant se dessina sur le visage fantomatique de Celui-dont-on-ne-pouvait-prononcer-le-nom tandis qu'il descendit lentement et avec une grâce reptilienne, les marches.

« Amenez-le moi. »

Voldemort n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. C'était là une des assurances que fournissait le pouvoir véritable. De patience, il estimait en avoir trop eu. A l'Orphelinat. A Poudlard. Au milieu de ces idiots de sang-de-bourbes. Face à Potter.

Un vieil homme aux traits ridés et fatigués tomba lourdement à ses pieds. Derrière, deux de ses fidèles tenaient une femme tout aussi âgée en pleurs. Celle-ci semblait déjà avoir bénéficié de quelques coups au vu de la rougeur douteuse au niveau de sa tempe et de son épaule droite dénudée.

Le regard métallique flamboyant de Voldemort consentit à s'abaisser sur le sorcier qui gisait devant lui.

« Nos chemins se recroisent donc Monsieur Flamel. »

« Sois maudit Jedusor! »

« J'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille vous apprendre les bonnes manières. »

D'un simple acquiescement, Voldemort donna le signal à l'un de ses hommes qui lança un Endoloris sur le sorcier. Un long hurlement de douleur qui ne sembla pas atteindre Voldemort éclata tandis que Nicolas se recroquevillait sur le tapis de l'entrée.

« Tu sais ce que je veux. La patience n'est pas une de mes principales vertus. »

Suffoquant, Flamel leva son visage et arbora un figure de dégoût.

« Si j'avais su jamais je ne t'aurais permis de travailler avec moi durant ta septième année. Tu as toujours été fou Jedusor. »

« Entre nous, ce n'est pas moi qui rampe sur le sol en me tenant les côtes. Peut-être que tu préfères que l'on s'occupe de ton épouse? J'ai toujours apprécié les fins romantiques. »

Le vieil homme pâlit de sorte que l'on finissait par confondre son visage et sa barbe de neige.

« Je ne l'ai plus Jedusor. »

Le sourire supérieur de Voldemort disparut pour devenir un masque de colère froide.

« Je te demande pardon? »

« Je l'ai détruite il y a quatre ans de cela. Dumbledore m'a conseillé de le faire avant qu'elle ne tombe dans de mauvaises mains. »

Le coup partit violemment et Nicolas Flamel se retrouva projeté de l'autre coté de la pièce. Les yeux injectés de sang, Voldemort s'avançait vers lui.

« Tu mens! Cinna. »

L'un des deux mange morts se posta devant la femme et leva sa baguette sur elle.

« Nonnnnnnnn. Je le jure Jedusor! » s'écria Nicolas en sanglotant. « Mais il me reste la formule. Celle de l'élixir de Jouvence. Elle se trouve dans le télescope.»

« Tu as crée la Pierre Philosophale une fois. Tu la recréeras une seconde fois. »

« Jamais! »

Cette fois-ci la voix ne provenait pas de Nicolas mais bien de Pérenelle, son épouse. Les Flamel échangèrent un long regard où les mots n'avaient plus lieu d'être.

« Comme c'est touchant. » fit de manière acariâtre Voldemort avant de gifler Flamel.

« Abandonne la nécromancie Jédusor. Elle n'est jamais qu' une forme de magie abâtardie. Tu sais ce qu'il t'en coûteras. Tu sais ce qu'il t'en a déjà coûté. » fit Flamel en essuyant d'un revers de sa main le liquide épais et sombre qui coulait au coin de sa bouche.

« La nécromancie est à l'opposé de l'ordre naturel des choses. même la magie possède une place dans toute chose. Que comptes-tu faire au juste? Lever une armée de morts-vivants? Ca n'existe pas! »

Un lueur infâme de satisfaction se glissa dans le regard dément du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui sortit enfin sa baguette pour la pointer vers le vieil homme. Ce dernier n'en sembla pas bouleversé et c'est serein qu'il parvint à se redresser sur ses genoux encore tremblants.

« C'est terminé jeune homme. J'ai 673 ans, j'ai vu plus que tu ne verras jamais. J'ai arpenté des endroits dont tu n'as pas idée, là où la beauté tend à l'harmonie parfaite. Il est une vérité Jedusor. Écoute moi bien: N'aie pas peur des Ténèbres, elles sont juste un reflet de la Lumière. »

Une barre se forma sur le front de Voldemort.

« Tais-toi vieil homme. » murmura t'il de manière parfaitement audible. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. L'immortalité vaut bien tout les sacrifices. Le sang est la vie. »

Un rayon vert s'échappa de la longue baguette et Nicolas Flamel tomba inerte sur le sol. Voldemort se tourna vers ses deux mangemorts.

« Tuez-là. »

Sans s'occuper plus longtemps des personnes l'environnant, Voldemort arpenta les couloirs pour arriver jusqu'à l'endroit désiré.

« Le périscope hein? »

Voldemort passa sa main sur son avant-bras où était dessiné une marque bien reconnaissable. Celle-ci devint phosphorescente pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre son aspect cendré. La précieuse formule dans ses mains, il fit volte face, hésitant un bref instant avant de rejoindre ses hommes de mains et rentrer au Q.G.

Une fois arrivé là-bas, d'un geste ample, Voldemort se défit de sa cape sombre, révélant son visage émacié et effrayant. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert le parchemin, laissant tourner les paroles du vieux fou dans sa tête. Flamel était aussi idiot que Dumbledore à ses yeux. Un pli de dédain déforma sa bouche et finalement, il déroula la formule. Et c'est en pleine lecture que le trouva Rogue.

« Maître. Vous m'avez fait appeler? » fit le professeur de Potions en s'agenouillant devant le puissant sorcier, non sans avoir jeter un regard de dégoût à Queudver qui servait silencieusement Voldemort.

Ce dernier tendit le parchemin à Rogue qui, livide, en parcourut rapidement les lettres.

« Je veux cette potion prête le plus rapidement possible Rogue. »

« Mais… »

« Je crains que tu aies mal compris mes paroles. Je. Veux. Cette potion. Le plus rapidement possible. » articula cruellement le mage noire en fixant ses prunelles rouges sur le directeur de Serpentard comme pour le sonder.

« Il en sera fait selon vos désirs. »

« Combien de temps? »

« La potion est difficile peut-être un mois… »

« Combien de temps? » reprit durement Voldemort, sa voix marquant un début de colère grondant.

« Un mois mon Seigneur. Un mois devrait suffire. »

Rogue, le teint cireux, allait se relever lorsque Voldemort l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Encore une chose. Tiens toi prêt à tout moment. Bientôt il sera temps de délivrer tes frères des murs d'Azkaban. »

Rogue acquiesça et sortit de la pièce tout en prenant garde de ne jamais tourner le dos à son maître, serrant d'une main crispée la si précieuse formule.

Queudver d'une main tremblante versa un liquide sirupeux pourpre dans le gobelet d'argent de Voldemort.

« Laisse moi seul. Que personne n'entre mis à part Bellatrix pour me faire son rapport. Va! »

Voldemort ferma les yeux, goûtant le silence parfait et le vin riche. Bientôt, il aurait de nouveau sa cour autour de lui. Bientôt son accomplissement corporel serait parfait. Bientôt ce jeune Potter ne serait plus qu'un souvenir stupide.

N'aie pas peur des Ténèbres, elles sont juste un reflet de la Lumière.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire monstrueux, froid et inhumain en repensant à cette phrase.

Après tout si les rêves pouvaient devenir réalité, pourquoi pas les cauchemars?

Voldemort posa son regard visqueux sur la marque des Ténèbres.

Faites de beaux rêves…tant que vous en avez encore la possibilité…


	3. 18 Septembre

Disclaimer: Quoi??? Le troisième chapitre??? Ouaip. J'ai trop de fun avec cette fic là . J'adore Ginny et Tom :D…voilà quoi. Alors je commence ce chapitre alors que j'ai pas encore trop de reviews mais bon ça va venir (hein que ça va venir? hé hé l'espoir fait vivre :p). J'ai un gros doute sur ma capacité à faire parler la Ginny de onze ans, je l'avoue… Mais bon…Ce disclaimer sera court pour l'instant.

HP ne m'appartient pas (big news pas vrai? OO)

Vous risquez d'être un peu décontenancé et de vous dire que c'est du Ginny/Harry. Pas de panique ça fait partie du plan hé hé. Et ce sera bien du Ginny/Jedusor ;).

**Dafy**: Thanks. Ca m'a surprise en te voyant là . Dans un sens Ginny/Jedusor même combat que Shizuka/Kaiba. Ils sont tout les deux aussi aimables et sympathiques oO. En tout cas j'espère que tu liras la suite . Et bravo pour la devinette lol, le chapitre t'es donc dédiée .

**Beunny**: Oui Alice 19th est l'un des meilleurs de Watase. J'ai jamais accroché à Ayashi no Ceres par contre Alice 19th ouaip. En tout cas je suis contente que le premier chapitre de ma fic te plaise. J'espère que les prochains aussi :p.

**Anywhere**: Que ferais-je sans toi mate? Ton avis comptant un max je suis ravie de te voir apprécier . En ce qui concerne Snape, on le verra souvent dans le sens où il est un médiateur mais je n'ai pas encore complètement résolu son cas -. En tout cas tanks pour être mon beta-rader. J'ai changé les trucs qui semblaient ne pas couler de source mais bon…

**Jessy**: wow lol. Ca fait chaud au cœur ta review . Merci pour toute ces gentilles remarques. Je tacherais d'être à la hauteur ;). Pour la longueur des chapitres tu devrais faire un tour sur les fics d'anywhere (dans mes favoris), je t'assure que tu serais servi loll. J'espère que je vais te revoir souvent dans mes reviews parce que ça m'a vraiment boosté .

**Usha**: Je pense que les choses vont se préciser à partir du chapitre 5. Pour l'instant c'est encore très fondateurs comme situations. On les voit chacun de leur côté pour bien ancrer leurs personnalités. La fic aura pour fil conducteur le journal. Ca va donc se dérouler sur une année. Vu que les évènements se reflètent ( c'est pas bien je spoiles lol)…

Ce chapitre est dédiée à **Dafy** ;). J'espère que tu l'aimeras .

Note de dernière minute: Je ne suis pas spécialement sure de la réussite de ce chapitre ci…je tacherais vraiment de faire mieux pour le prochain. Désolée par avance .

Surtout allez lire la fic A l'aube se lève l'espoir (favs). Tipi-top!

* * *

1992

18 Septembre

Cher Tom,

Flitwick m'a donné cinq points en cours de sortilèges! Tu avais raison, c'était le mouvement de la baguette que je devais assouplir.

Évidemment.

Tu devais être doué en classe.

Pas mauvais.

En tout cas ça m'a fait plaisir. Le Professeur Flitwick m'a affirmé que j'avais des prédispositions certaine pour les Sortilèges. Que si je m'entraînais convenablement je pouvais même devenir puissante.

Tu aimerais devenir puissante?

Je ne sais pas. Oui sûrement. C'est grisant comme sensation, non? Ce n'est pas le plus important bien sur mais ça permet de se sentir en sécurité.

Intéressant… Tu viens me voir bien tard aujourd'hui. Est-ce encore à cause…de cet Harry?

Oh Tom, ça t'ennuie que je parle toujours de lui non? En quelque sorte. En fait, aujourd'hui je suis allée voir Hagrid.

Hagrid?

Hagrid est un grand ami d'Harry tu sais. C'est le gardien des clés à Poudlard. Il s'occupe de la Foret Interdite. Il est vraiment sympathique. Mais il est mauvais en pâtisserie. J'ai bien cru que j'allais me décrocher la mâchoire en essayant de croquer un de ses biscuits. On a parlé un peu.

Hagrid est ici?…

Oui. Tu le connais? C'est un ami à toi?

…

Tom?

…

Pourquoi es-tu allée voir Hagrid?

Ne te moques pas de moi Tom.

Harry…

Je pensais que je pourrais peut-être le voir. J'ai beau être à Gryffondor, je ne le vois jamais. Percy dit que les horaires sont toujours aménagés de sorte que tout les élèves d'une même maison ne se retrouve pas ensemble en même temps. Percy vient d'être nommé Préfet tu sais. Il est très ambitieux.

Et qu'en penses-tu?

Quoi donc?

De ton frère.

Il est parfois étrange mais je sais qu'il m'aime beaucoup. Je crois qu'il aimerait bien avoir un bon métier avec plein d'argent. Comme on est…disons des moyens limités…

Allons pas de secrets pour moi ma douce Ginevra. Tu peux tout me dire.

On est pas très riche et je pense que Percy voudrait changer ça. En tout cas je crois beaucoup en lui. Il est un très bon préfet même si Fred et Georges n'arrêtent pas de l'embêter. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé quel âge tu avais Tom?

De fait tu ne l'as jamais fait. J'ai presque cru que je ne t'intéressais pas.

Je n'ai pas vraiment osé. Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier quand je pose des questions sur toi.

J'étais en sixième année lorsque la malédiction est tombée sur moi.

Oh. Alors tu as 16 ans!

Ginevra, j'aurais parfois quelques services à te demander à ce sujet. Je suis enfermé ici depuis si longtemps.

Services?

Tu n'as pas confiance en moi?

Bien sur que si Tom. Tu es le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu.

Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Ginevra…Plus que tu ne le crois.

Merci Tom. Pour moi aussi.

J'ai besoin que tu sois mes yeux, mes oreilles. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi?

Bien sûr Tom.

J'ai quitté le monde tangible en 1943.

C'est loin!

Oui. J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé durant ce temps.

Attends.

Ginevra? Ne prends pas ton livre d'Histoire. Il ne contient rien qui ne m'intéresse vraiment. Ton frère est là?

Lequel?

Percy.

Non je ne crois pas.

Va chercher son livre d'Histoire. Si mes souvenirs sont exactes, ils étudient l'histoire contemporaine en cinquième année.

Mais je ne peux pas aller fouiller dans ses affaires.

Il t'en voudra?

Non. Je ne crois pas.

Alors vas-y.

…

Tu le remettras en place rapidement. Tu ne veux pas faire ça pour moi?

C'est que…

Ginevra…

Je suppose que ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Très bien. Attends.

…

La plus grosse partie traite de Tu-sais-qui.

Tu-sais-qui?

Je t'en ai déjà parlé Tom. C'est ce mauvais sorcier qui a failli tuer Harry quand il était bébé. On ne prononce jamais son nom vois-tu. Il a terrorisé la population en rassemblant des partisans adeptes de magie noire aussi. Ils ont beaucoup utilisé le sort de l'Imperio et ont pris les moldus pour cible. Quand mes parents parlent de cette période, je sens bien que ça n'a pas du être amusant.

Des moldus?

Oui. Encore que je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom prenait pour première cible les moldus.

Mais il avait bien un nom cet individu…

Oui. Mais on ne le dit pas.

J'avais cru le remarquer…

Après Harry on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il est devenu.

Qu'est-ce qu'Harry vient faire là?

Vous-savez-qui est allé chez les Potter pour assassiner Harry. Il a réussi à tuer ses parents mais le sort n'a pas fonctionné sur Harry qui a juste eu une cicatrice. Depuis, Vous-savez-qui a disparu.

Mort?

Papa m'a dit que non et Hagrid semble croire le contraire aussi. Mais ils n'aiment pas en parler.

A mon époque aussi il y avait un grand maître de magie noire, peut-être est-ce le même? Grindewald. Regardes s'il apparaît.

Oh non. Grindelwald a été vaincu par Dumbledore en 1945. C'est même sur les chocogrenouilles.

Vaincu…

Tu dois avoir peine à le croire. Maman dit qu'elle a eu du mal aussi à croire à la défaite de Vous-savez-qui. J'imagine la joie que cela te procure en tout cas Tom.

Sans bornes.

Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'Histoire mais c'est à cause du Professeur Binns. Il est barbant.

Binns est encore là ? Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais. Ginevra, quel est le nom de ce Vous-savez-Qui?

Oh. Non Tom. Je ne peux pas le dire.

Ne sois pas stupide.

Je ne suis pas stupide Tom! C'est juste que…personne ne dit jamais son nom. C'est comme si ça pouvait le faire revenir.

Superstitions Ginevra. Puis tu ne le diras pas, tu l'écriras seulement.

…

Ginevra fais ça pour moi.

Entendu. Mais ça ne me plait pas

Tu es si mignonne.

Ld olemot.

Je n'ai rien compris. Ta plume tremblait trop, ton écriture est illisible.

Oh Tom…

Il n'y a pas de « Tom » qui tienne. Fais ce que je te dis Ginevra.

…

Je veux ton bien. Tu le sais?

Oui.

Calme-toi. Respire. Et écris lentement de ta jolie écriture.

Lord Voldemort.

…

Tom?

Lord Voldemort?

Personne ne l'appelle comme ça maintenant.

Lord? C'est lui Vous-savez-qui? Et son nom impose encore la peur?

C'est horrible n'est-ce pas?

Innommable…

Tom? Ca va? Je te sens inquiet.

Le plus grand sorcier du monde Ginevra…

Vous-savez-qui?

Mais ne parlons plus d'Histoire. Ce que tu m'as révélé est sans prix déjà. Je te sens fatiguée.

Je le suis. Je crois que je n'ai même pas la force de terminer mon devoir de potions.

Demain matin je t'aiderais si tu le souhaites.

Ce serait vraiment gentil

Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne désirais que ton bien. Quoiqu'il en coûte.

Va.

J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir avec moi. Bonne nuit Tom.

-----------------------------------------

1996

18 Septembre

Ginny repoussa son assiette sous le regard amusé de Luna qui était venu s'asseoir auprès d'elle malgré les regards étranges voire parfois malveillants de certains élèves.

« Tu as toujours bon appétit Ginny. » fit-elle en cochant une case d'un test ( Quel genre de bigorneau à ailes double-hélice êtes-vous?) du dernier numéro du Chicaneur.

« Made in Weasley. » répondit la jeune fille rousse dans un air de contentement parfait qui la faisait tant ressembler à son frère Ron.

Ce dernier se laissa tomber d'ailleurs sur le banc face à elle, rapidement suivi d'Hermione. Tout deux semblaient chuchoter en désaccord. Chose qui ne choqua guère Ginny si ce n'était le nom d'Harry qu'elle perçut plusieurs fois.

Elle savait pertinemment ce qui inquiétait son frère et son amie. A vrai dire, elle-même était inquiète. L'année dernière, Harry les avait tous repoussés, en hurlant, en laissant sa colère éclater. Mais à présent c'était bien pire: il les repoussait avec calme, résigné et silencieux. Avant le geste était passionné, à présent il n'était que calcul. Ron ne savait plus comment parler avec lui. Hermione rencontrait une docilité sinistre lorsqu'elle voulait l'aider. Quant à elle, depuis cette soirée au Square Grimmaud, Harry l'évitait consciencieusement. Il la suivait parfois, curieusement, du regard mais elle n'osait pas vraiment espérer sur la signification de tout ça.

Mais il devait y avoir autre chose. Quelque chose qui faisait qu'Harry se repliait sur lui-même. Et c'était pire depuis qu'il avait repris les cours d'Occlumencie. Même son travail en était étrange. Il s'abandonnait à ses études totalement, surpassant même parfois Hermione dans certains cours comme celui des Sortilèges. Et Ginny avait beau faire attention à Harry, elle ne voyait pas encore ce qui pouvait clocher.

« Bonjour Luna. » salua en dernier Hermione après un regard imposant le silence à son ami et tirant Ginny de ses pensées.

« Bonjour Hermione. Bonjour Ronald. » répondit Luna en souriant de manière rêveuse.

« Éclaire-moi Luna, tu viens subitement de découvrir que tu étais aussi une gryffondor? » fit remarquer le jeune homme roux en prenant l'assiette que lui tendait Hermione.

Luna eut un sourire éclatant envers Ron qui maugréa. Ses mains devant sa bouche ondulée dans un sourire, Ginny retint un rire amusé qui fut presque immédiatement détourné par l'arrivée du courrier. Quelques lettres tombèrent sur la table des gryffondor et Hermione réceptionna le parchemin enroulé contenant son abonnement au Daily Prophet.

« Tu ne vas pas lire ça pendant que l'on déjeune? » demanda Ron en pointant le journal encore enroulé.

Hermione attrapa le parchemin et commença à en défaire le fil bon marché qui le tenait fermé.

« Et pourquoi cela? Ca ne t'as jamais posé problème jusqu'à présent. »

« Feupatépoli » objecta Ron la bouche pleine.

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel exaspérée quand elle comprit les mots qu'avait marmonnés Ron.

« Ce n'est pas très poli ? Et c'est toi qui oses me dire ça? »

Des murmures inquiets commencèrent à se faire entendre et Ginny regarda autour d'elle suspicieusement. Même Luna leva son regard bleuté vers le reste de la salle.

« On apprécie l'un de ses derniers repas? »

Ginny se retourna. La voix traînante et nasillarde ne pouvait qu'appartenir à une personne.

« Bonjour Drago Malefoy. » salua Luna totalement inconsciente de la tension qui venait de s'installer.

Drago pinça ses lèvres dans un geste de dégoût avant de laisser un sourire hautain s'installer sur son visage triomphant. Les bras croisés, sur de lui, Drago vit avec plaisir Hermione poser sa main sur le bras du rouquin pour le calmer.

« Je vous avais dit que c'était une question de temps. Maintenant les choses vont être totalement différente. »

Les quatre élèves convergèrent leurs regards vers l'exemplaire du Daily Prophet que Drago venait de jeter nonchalamment sur leur table. En gros figurait le titre cataclysmique:

Évasion des mangemorts! Les détraqueurs trahissent le ministère!

Le sourire satisfait de Drago montrait qu'il était pleinement ravi des réactions d'effroi qu'il lisait sur leurs visages. Son œil pâle s'arrêta avec intérêt sur Ginny.

« Potter ne sera pas encore longtemps le garçon qui a survécu crois-moi Weasley. » ricana- il en avançant sa main vers ses cheveux. « Bienvenue dans un nouveau monde. »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de retenir Ron que Drago valsa sur le sol.

Un silence plat tomba sur les quatre tables. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil effaré à celle vide des professeurs tandis qu'Harry attrapait le col de Drago et repositionnait son poing en l'air, prêt à frapper de nouveau, une flamme dans les yeux émeraudes. Le garçon blond gémit stupéfait avant de regarder lui aussi vers la table des professeurs. Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent mais furent rapidement stoppés par la haute silhouette de Ron et d'un autre serpentard.

« Je ne crois pas non. » commença le jeune homme à la cravate vert et argent.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche médusée, oscillant entre la colère et la stupéfaction, face au spectacle. Luna plissa des yeux devant l'étudiant serpentard puis un sourire endormi traversa son visage inhabituel.

« Harry. » fit la voix mi-paniquée et mi-exaspérée d'Hermione. « Lâche-le avant que les profs ne décident de venir. »

Harry lâcha Drago un sentiment de haine croissant dans son geste.

« Ca t'as fait mal Drago? Excellent. Bienvenue dans ma réalité. »

Drago se releva péniblement. C'est à ce moment précis que le professeur MacGonnagal et Vector firent leurs entrées. Drago n'était pas stupide au point de continuer une altercation qui l'aurait ici défavorisé et fit signe à Crabbe et Goyle tandis que les murmures reprirent leurs droits dans la grande salle.

« Tu le regretteras Potter. Toi aussi Nott. Je n'aime pas les traîtres. »

« Je suis ma propre voie Malefoy. » fit l'autre serpentard en reprenant ses pas vers sa table sans attendre un échange avec les gryffondors.

Chacun reprit sa place comme si de rien n'était même si Hermione lançait des regards nerveux à chacun d'entre eux.

« Et si vous vous étiez fait prendre? »

« Les professeurs n'étaient pas là Hermione. » rassura Ginny. « J 'aurais pu me défendre toute seule, merci. » continua t'elle d'un ton sec en fronçant les sourcils à l'égard des deux garçons.

« Jolie droite Harry! » s'esclaffa Ron en jetant un coup d'œil goguenard à Drago qui quittait la pièce en se frottant douloureusement la mâchoire.

Harry eut un haussement d'épaule timide tout en se glissant entre Ginny et Luna. Cette dernière continua à fixer la table des serpentards.

« Théodore Nott. » fit-elle enfin.

« C'est donc lui? »

« On ne peut pas faire confiance à un serpentard. » commença Ron.

« Il se tenait face à Crabbe et Goyle, pour Harry à tes cotés Ron. » rectifia lourdement Ginny.

« Son père ne fait pas partie des évadés? »

Harry tira le Daily Prophet vers lui.

« Non. » répondit-il après avoir parcouru rapidement la liste des mangemorts s'étant enfuis.

« Alors pourquoi son nom me dit quelque chose? » demanda Ron.

« Son père était là-bas la dernière fois. » souffla Hermione en accomplissant un sortilège réfrigérant sur la main d'Harry.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à Harry dont le visage se tendit de manière indécelable. Parler de l'épisode du Ministère amenait chez Harry un profond sentiment de culpabilité.

« J'ai surpris une conversation entre Rogue et Dumbledore. » fit-il en changeant brusquement de sujet. « Apparemment Voldemort a besoin d'une potion. »

« Laquelle? » demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas. Dumbledore m'a vu au moment où ils allaient en parler. Je sais seulement que c'est une potion qui nécessite un mois de préparation, qu'elle est déjà à mi-chemin et que c'est Rogue qui la prépare. »

« Un mois? » fit Ron incrédule.

Harry acquiesça, sachant déjà à quelle potion Ron pensait. Hermione secoua la tête horrifiée.

« Quoi? » demanda Ginny agacée.

« Le polynectar. »

« Vol…Vol…Voldemort… » lâcha nerveusement Ron sous un sourire encourageant de sa voisine « … pourrait en prendre? »

Chacun resta silencieux en essayant d'envisager les conséquences de l'utilisation du polynectar ou d'un sortilège de métamorphage dans le camp adverse. Harry comprenait mieux maintenant l'examen que lui faisait sans cesse passer Maugrey Fol'Œil quand il venait le chercher.

« L'élixir de Jouvence aussi prend un mois à peu prés. » intervint subitement Luna, ses doigts jouant avec son collier de coquillages.

« L'élixir de Jouvence est une légende. Il n'apparaît dans aucun livre. Puis ça ne lui servirait à rien. »

« Mais le polynectar a un effet extrêmement court Hermione. » reprit Ginny. « Ce serait stupide de perdre autant de temps pour ça. Et même avec du polynectar, Voldemort ne pourrait pas entrer à Poudlard.»

« Du véritasérum peut-être? » proposa Ron.

« Il est maître dans le sortilège de l'Imperio. » objecta Harry sombrement en croisant les bras. « et en Legilimencie. J'en sais quelque chose. Il est une bouteille de véritasérum à lui tout seul. »

Hermione prit ses affaires et se leva.

« Je vais à… »

« …la bibliothèque. » compléta Ron.

Hermione hésita entre paraître offusquée ou amusée.

« C'est très gentil de te proposer Ron, merci. On ira plus vite à plusieurs.» fit-elle en souriant. « Vous venez aussi? »

Ron maugréa mais se leva tout de même suivi de Luna.

« Je vous rejoindrais. Je termine mon déjeuner et j'arrives. » fit Harry en tournant sa fourchette sur le bacon.

Ron se pencha vers son ami et Ginny l'entendit glisser un « m'abandonne pas Harry. » plaintif et grimacier qui réussit à arracher un sourire au garçon.

Elle eut un geste pour Ron, Hermione et Luna et un « bonne chance » silencieux se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas les accompagner vu qu'elle avait quant à elle son option de divination qui commençait dans environ une demi-heure. Même si elle aurait voulu le faire, il est probable qu'Hermione le lui aurait interdit pour cause de « révisions de buses » .

Un mutisme s'installa de nouveau qui ne mit pas la plus jeune des Weasley vraiment à l'aise. Harry le nez dans son assiette semblait de nouveau totalement inconscient de l'extérieur.

« Je me demande si Trelawney va encore nous faire d'affreuses prédictions. » fit Ginny en riant un peu, tentative vaine pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Harry pâlit encore davantage. Apparemment parler de Trelawney ne lui était pas agréable non plus pensa la jeune fille.

« Tu ne comptes pas les rejoindre n'est-ce pas Harry. » statufia-t'elle lentement en se tournant vers lui.

Harry leva ses yeux émeraudes à la couleur désenchantée vers elle, presque surpris de sa proximité.

« Je ne ferais que les gêner. »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit trop estomaquée par les propos d'Harry. On ne gênait pas ses meilleurs amis. Quelle idée encore stupides était-il allé se fourrer dans la tête? Le regard d'Harry quand à lui se trouva irrésistiblement attiré par les plis suaves de la bouche de sa voisine, Ginny, qui rougit legerment, se sentant revenue au bon vieux temps où la simple vision du meilleur ami de son frère plongeait son coude dans le beurre. Elle ferma instantanément ses lèvres brillantines tirant Harry de son étrange contemplation. Il sembla s'en vouloir et revint vers son assiette.

Une curieuse sensation presque paniquante tordit son estomac. Pourquoi attendre? Elle avait attendu durant sa première année, puis pendant la seconde, jour après jour, mois après mois, et il ne s'était pas passé grand chose.

Et s'il la rejetait? Michael ou Dean ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle les aimait bien. Juste bien. Ginny traça du regard les cheveux noirs d'Harry. Aussi noir qu'une couverture de livre saint. La seule personne qu'elle avait connu et qui avait des cheveux aussi sombre que de l'encre n'était plus qu'un souvenir perdu …

« Harry… »

Le garçon de nouveau la regarda tandis qu'elle approchait son visage du sien. Elle s'était jurée plusieurs choses pendant ces trois années. Ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par les étudiants des années supérieurs. Envoyer promener Malefoy et sa clique dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Ne plus jamais être aussi naïve qu'elle l'avait été avec Tom.

Et oublier Harry d'un point de vue sentimentale.

Les choses semblaient plus difficiles qu'elles ne le paraissaient n'est-ce pas?

Elle avait tellement attendu et tellement rêver de l'embrasser quand elle avait onze ans que le baiser lui sembla irréelle au début. Et bien vite il le fut car Harry recula précipitamment et se leva, le sang ayant totalement reflué de son visage comme si un vivant cauchemar lui était apparu devant les yeux.

« Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Harry plongea ses mains dans les poches de sa cape d'uniforme et marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles. Un flash de lourde douleur et de résolution funeste traversa son visage et il tourna le dos à la jeune fille rousse afin de s'en aller, le pas misérable.

Ginny hésita quelques secondes puis finalement se résolut à ne pas le suivre et à le laissa partir. Elle regarda autour d'elle gênée et blessée mais le visage avec toujours ce masque serein. Apparemment personne ne les avait remarqués. Cela valait mieux ainsi.

Harry l'avait rejetée. Tom une fois de plus avait eu raison. _« Tu reviendras toujours vers moi Ginevra »_. Un sourire amer déforma ses lèvres framboises en repensant à Tom. Il pouvait mourir et d'ailleurs c'est ce qui lui était arrivé n'est-ce pas?.

« Maudit souvenir! » siffla t'elle entre ses dents en écrasant sans s'en rendre compte les myrtilles qu'elle tenait en main, le jus âcre et sombre coulant sur sa main blanche.

A la liste des choses qu'elle se promettait, Ginny y inscrivit celle de connaître enfin le secret qui rongeait Harry.

C'était pour son bien. Elle finirait par le savoir.

Quoi qu'il en coûte.


	4. 5 Octobre

Disclaimer: Blablabla j'ai rien, Rowling, la Warner et Bloomsbury ont tout blablabla.

Aujourd'hui ce sera court . J'avais hâte de faire ce chapitre. Selon toute évidence il va être long donc désolée pour ça :s. Vous avez le droit de vous faire une bonne tasse de thé .

Je suis contente que t'ai aimé ce chapitre Dafy . Par contre ton explication m'a fait un peu peur lol. Si Harry a brusquement stoppé le baiser avec Ginny, c'est ailleurs qu'il faut en chercher la raison.

Je poste ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Ensuite il est probable que j'update un peu plus tard étant donné que j'ai d'autres fics en cours dont il faut aussi que je m'occupes.

Enjoy :).

* * *

1992

5 Octobre

Tu m'as laissé pendant deux jours complet!

Tom, j'…

Sans informations! Sans porte de sortie!

Tom…

Puis-je savoir les raisons de cette bouderie soudaine ma chère et précieuse Ginevra?

…

J'ai mal à la main. Copier des passages entiers des livres d'Histoire m'épuise. Je croyais que…

Tu croyais?

…

Tu as fait une promesse Ginevra. Une promesse.

Je pensais juste voir un peu mes amies, assister à des matchs de quidditch, prendre un peu de temps libre quoi…

Du temps libre? Ginevra n'ai-je pas toujours été là pour toi?

…

Ne t'ai pas souvent aidé pour tes devoirs?

…

N'ai-je pas été une oreille attentive?

Réponds.

Oui Tom mais…

Oui Tom mais.

Tom arrête de crier s'il te plait.

Crier? Crier n'est pas dans mes capacités ma chère. Je ne suis que de l'encre, du papier, de la poussière! Tu as pensé à moi seulement pendant un instant? J'essaye de comprendre le monde qui t'entoure, tu es ma seule issue.

J'avais mal au poignet.

Mal? J'ai bien peur que tu ne saches rien de la douleur pourtant. Mon esprit tourne et tourne et tourne alors que je suis prisonnier d'un maudit journal Ginevra. Et toi, au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi, tu m'as abandonné. Une fois de plus. Comme tout les autres.

Pardon Tom. Je suis un peu fatiguée ces derniers temps. Percy pense que je ne dors pas assez. En tout cas je m'excuse, je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais ça tellement à cœur.

Je suis si sensible.

Il est inutile de le prendre comme ça en tout cas.

En parlant de sensibilité, comment va Potter?

Il se prépare pour le match de quidditch. Je me demande s'il n'est pas amoureux d'Hermione. On les vois toujours ensemble. Hermione donne beaucoup trop d'ordres.

Jalouse?

… Ron n'aime pas ça et mon frère est parfois expéditif. Mais Harry il est si gentil qu'il ne dit jamais rien. Il est vraiment adorable tu sais.

Mis à part le fait qu'il a failli tuer quelqu'un bien sur.

Tom! Harry était un bébé et ce n'était pas pareil!

Pourquoi? Tuer c'est toujours pareil pour tout le monde non?

Non!

Oh…Il y a donc des cas où tuer est autorisé Ginevra?

Mais…

Dis-le.

Tom!

Je plaisantais Ginevra. Je plaisantais bien sur.

…

Tom je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien.

L'odeur de l'encre sûrement. Ginevra?

Oui?

Si cela t'es si douloureux, ne copies plus rien. J'ai suffisamment d'information maintenant. Et je ne veux que ton bien.

J'ai…j'ai la tête qui tourne…

Le toucher du papier vieilli sans doute. Allonge-toi. Et prends moi avec toi.

Voilà Tom.

Tu devrais dormir Ginevra. Je te veillerais. Comme seul un ami peut le faire. Pose moi sur ton oreiller. Gardes ta plume dans la main.

Mais…

Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là Repose-toi. Garde seulement ta plume en contact avec le journal. Pour que je puisse être là.

Si…je….bouge…_Tu ne bougeras pas ma douce enfant._

_Tu ne bougeras pas avant que je ne le permettes._

_Ainsi nous serons unis. J'ai de grands projets_ pour toi ma belle. De si grands projets…

-----------------------------------------

1996

5 Octobre

Lucius trembla sous le regard impitoyable, un tremblement involontaire et déraisonné. Il sentait le flux électrique le parcourir au rythme inquiétant des pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres devant lui.

« Vous l'avez encore? »

« Oui maître. Dumbledore l'a remis à l'enfant qui lui même me l'a redonné. »

« Ce Potter sera toujours aussi stupide. » fit la voix amère et glacée de Voldemort.

Pendant un instant, Voldemort fut tenté de faire mal à son serviteur. Le mal était une source d'enseignement fécond. Il n'y avait que comme cela que les gens apprenaient. Il n'y avait que comme ça que les gens comprenaient. C'était là une des premières leçons qu'on lui avait inculqué à l'Orphelinat. Mais finalement il re-rangea sa longue baguette dans un bruissement d'étoffe tout en gardant un œil grenat sur Lucius.

« Tu vas me l'apporter Malefoy. »

Lucius leva un regard clair effaré.

« Mais mon Seigneur…mon Manoir a été réquisitionné. Plus personne ne …il…aurors… »

D'un geste passablement ennuyé, Voldemort caressa ses ongles noircis par l'abus de magie noire.

« Je récapitules. Je t'ai délivré d'Azkaban. J'apprends que le souvenir de ma personne a bien failli l'emporter sur Potter il y a trois ans alors que personne ne m'en avait informé jusqu'à présent. Et maintenant tu voudrais que j'écoutes tes jérémiades? »

La baguette ressortit de la manche et le bout émoussé caressa le menton de l'homme blond.

« Tu ne chercherais pas à m'agacer, par hasard? » fit Voldemort d'un ton enjôleur.

Lucius nia, livide tandis qu'un murmure désapprobateur plana tout autour.

« Voilà qui est mieux. Je veux le journal dans mes mains d'ici trois heures. »

Les jointures du poing gauche du mangemort devinrent blafards sous la nervosité et l'excitation qui venaient de revenir et de couler dans ses veines.

« Il est temps que le monde des sorciers voient enfin ce que nous sommes totalement et que notre règne reprenne. »

La plupart des mangemorts présents, captivés par les paroles du Maître, acquiescèrent religieusement.

« Tu retourneras là-bas. Prends le nombre de personnes que tu désires. Tue qui se trouveras sur ton chemin. Ramène-moi ce qui m'est dû. Lance la marque et reviens. Trois heures seront amplement suffisantes. »

« Oui Maître. »

« Va. »

D'un geste de la main, Voldemort congédia ses partisans.Excepté un.

« Rogue. »

Le professeur de potions s'arrêta instantanément et se retourna à pas comptés vers le seigneur des ténèbres.

« Maître? » questionna-t'il sombrement en penchant son buste en avant en signe de soumission totale.

Voldemort tira la chaîne en or blanc autour de son cou pour sortir du haut de sa robe de velours noir, une fiole au liquide ambré. Rogue déglutit reconnaissant l'élixir de jeunesse qu'il avait préparé.

« J'ai l'élixir. Bientôt j'aurais ce journal. Tu sais ce qu'il me manque maintenant pour accéder à l'immortalité? »

Rogue se força à rester calme. La peur ne devait pas l'envahir.

« Le sang. »

« Parfaitement. Du sang pur, chargé de siècles de magie et de puissance. Du sang versé par volonté. »

Voldemort plissa ses yeux écarlates, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Il sentait la panique envahir enfin son mangemort tandis que les mots glissaient en lui tel un sombre venin.

« Si…si c'est mon sang que mon seigneur désire …alors… » commença le professeur.

« Tu m'es bien trop précieux Rogue. A tant de niveaux. » coupa énigmatiquement le funèbre sorcier. « J'ai besoin que tu prépares la cérémonie. »

Une perle de sueur glissa sur la nuque du directeur des serpentards.

« Vous comptez faire le rituel?... Bien Maître. Je…je retourne à Poudlard chercher quelques éléments et… »

Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid, une sourde colère imprégnant chacun de ses mots.

« Tout ce dont tu auras besoin est ici mon fidèle serviteur. Fais! »

D'un simple mouvement de la main, Voldemort congédia à nouveau Rogue l'envoyant dans la pièce voisine, où le rituel s'accomplirait. Un sifflement entoura ses membres inférieurs tandis que Nagini rendait visite à son maître.

Il était si prêt du but. Bientôt l'immortalité serait à lui. Il débarrasserait ensuite la terre de ce maudit Potter puis reconstruirait un monde tel qu'il l'imaginait. Un monde bien meilleur.

« Seuls les forts survivent. » fit-il en fourchelang à l'animal. « Et j'ai survécu. »

Un sentiment de lassitude soudaine l'envahit. Pendant treize ans il avait attendu l'heure de sa revanche, la haine en bandoulière et le mépris glaireux au bord des lèvres. Sa baguette tourna nerveusement dans ses mains tandis qu'il se récitait les paroles maudites: "Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ... "

La peur était un sentiment qu'il se devait d'ignorer. Les choses avaient été planifiés cette fois-ci encore et elle devait réussir. Tout les pouvoirs d'Harry Potter devenaient stériles face à l'Immortalité.

Immortalité.

Il serait enfin ce qu'il a toujours souhaiter être: un Dieu parmi les humains. Un vrai Dieu. Pas celui qu'il priait en vain lorsqu'il était...

Voldemort se leva agacé. Il s'interdisait de repenser à ce temps lointain. Se nourrir de sa haine et l'alimenter voilà ce qui lui permettait aujourd'hui d'être ce qu'il était et de parvenir à son but. Une fois que les Ténèbres étendait ses ailes au-dessus de vous, elles dominaient à jamais votre destinée.

La vie éternelle.

Pour lui qui n'aurait jamais du naître c'était enfin une revanche méritée. Il ne savait pas encore qui serait l'heureux élu. « Bellatrix se proposerait certainement » pensa t'il amusé. En dernier recours c'est elle qu'il choisirait mais il préférait nettement garder en vie une si précieuse féale. Le sang devait être versé par volonté ce qui excluait tout rapt ou toute soumission à l'Imperio et ceux dans un délai de huit lunes à compter du rituel. La plupart de ses mangemorts seraient trop effrayés mais il gardait une clé en Rogue, une clé des plus appréciables.

Une voix plaintive et disetteuse demanda audience, tirant de sa torpeur angoissée Voldemort. Queudver entra, baissant son corps en une posture vil et indigente.

« Maître, Malefoy revient faire son rapport. »

« Très bien. »

Un simple coup d'œil permit à Voldemort de s'assurer que le travail avait été fait et bien fait, Lucius arborant un sourire d'autosatisfaction complète.

« De bonnes nouvelles Malefoy? » demanda casuellement le mage.

« Voici mon seigneur. » fit l'homme en posant un genou au sol et en tendant un vieux journal abîmé et cruellement éviscéré.

Voldemort eut un sourire pétrifiant en voyant là son antique cahier. Le toucher était grenu: du sang séché recouvrait presque l'intégralité de la couverture.

« Des morts? » fit-il en feuilletant avec nonchalance le carnet usagé.

« Mieux mon seigneur: un otage, membre du Ministère. Ai-je la permission de l'interrogez maître? »

Un sourire narquois fut sa première réponse.

« Ta diligence mérite bien cette récompense. » répliqua Voldemort. « Le rituel va pouvoir commencer. »

« Mais maître » couina Queudver « Le souvenir a été totalement effacé des pages de ce journal. »

« C'est exact. »

Les mangemorts qui grouillaient à présent dans la pièce se regardèrent interloqués: si le souvenir avait été effacé il ne voyait guère comment Voldemort allait faire. Respectueusement, chacun d'entre eux suivirent celui à qui ils avaient prêté une allégeance aveugle dans la salle des rituels. Les murs drapés de noirs et une large table couverte d'une étoffe d'encre au centre, cette pièce était un réceptacle à la magie noire. Rogue quant à lui, se tenait inébranlable sur le côté.

« L'élixir de jeunesse me permet de renouveler mon corps que la sorcellerie a parfois trop épuisé. Il complétera ainsi le rituel d'il y a deux ans. » présenta Voldemort en coulant un rictus mauvais. « Je retrouverais mon corps et ma force. Le journal lui va me permettre de fixer l'âge de ma régénérescence. Et surtout de reprendre mes précieux souvenirs. Savoir comment une fois de plus ce simple d'esprit a échappé à mon pouvoir. »

Voldemort frotta le cahier tandis que le sang s'écaillait et tombait en fine pluie vermeil dans une soucoupe.

« Le sang est la vie. » fit-il.

Rogue fit signe à ses condisciples de faire un cercle autour du pentagramme tracé sur le sol. D'un geste lent, il enfonça une lame dans la paume blême de Voldemort. Du sang âcre coula sur la poussière incarnat de la soucoupe. Rogue recula tandis que Voldemort portait à ses lèvres la fiole où se trouvait le précieux élixir.

**Alcanor inclina aurem tuam et exaudi me:  
quoniam inops et pauper sum ego.  
Custodi vitam meam, quoniam sanctus sum; salvum fac servum tuum.  
Genius meus sperantem in te.**

Rogue récitait cérémonieusement la formule thélurique tandis que le journal se désintégrait complètement. La poudre de sang et le sang frais s'évaporèrent à leur tour pour former un nuage argenté qui monta jusqu'à hauteur de visage vers le seigneur des Ténèbres.

Laetifica animam servi tui,  
quoniam ad te,  
Genius Alcanor animam meam levavi.

Rogue semblait palsmodier sous la douleur à présent et son phrasée devenait plus saccadé tandis que la pression atmosphérique de la pièce s'alourdissait jusqu'à écraser certains des mangemorts au sol. La peau de Voldemort se tordait dans un rythme effrayant, son crâne tressautait de bons hideux et sa bouche se déformait en un cri muet de douleur laissant pénétrer le nuage translucide.

Quoniam tu, Genius Alcanor,  
suavis et mitis,  
et multae misericordae omnibus invocantibus Te.

Rogue s'effondra au sol et Voldemort bascula violemment sa tête en arrière, ouvrant grand un oeil rouge-sang sans cils. Une goutte de gris, infime coula au centre de l'iris pour se répandre comme une nappe d'ombre. Et d'un regard carmin, Voldemort eut un regard gris perlé. Son crâne luisant et maladif palpita et une épaisse chevelure noire remplaça sa décalvation. Son corps eut un dernier sursaut et un dernier frissonnement glissa dans ses membres tandis que son corps de jeune homme reprenait ses droits sur lui.

Ses yeux argentés étaient encore livides tandis que les images des souvenirs qui lui étaient inconnus déroulaient à une vitesse aveuglante devant lui: son attente dans le cahier; Lucius Malefoy le découvrant; sa rencontre avec une gamine éplorée; sa lente séduction; la Chambre des Secrets; le basilik; Potter; le phénix; l'épée...

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir sur tout ceci. Il aurait voulu revenir sur ces détails mais le souvenir le plus important prenait vie en cette enfant aux cheveux roux et à l'innocence exploitée.

« Maître asseyez-vous. »

Le visage exprimant un effroi ravi, Queudver poussa une chaise vers la vivante incarnation de Tom Elvis Jedusor tel qu'il était en sixième année. Et tandis que le seigneur des Ténèbres s'écroula sur le siège, un seul mot parvint à sortir brusquement de ses lèvres comme une expiration tant attendu.

« Ginevra . »


	5. 1er Novembre

Disclaimer: Et voici le chapitre V. En définitive j'ai pas su résister et je l'ai finalement écrit avant -.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait vraiment du bien et j'avais encore plus envie d'écrire. Merci :).

**Dafy:** Ben j'espère bien que ça devient de plus en plus intéressant hé hé. Ca y est, on arrive enfin au véritable tournant de l'histoire maintenant .

**Lord Némésis:** T'es courageux de me supporter sans arrêt quand je me plains . Contente que t'apprécie. Pour les paroles en latin, c'est vraiment un rituel .

**Yuki-chan:** Ah... j'aime bien Ginny/Harry. En fait j'adore Ginny, du coup je suis assez ouverte à son propos. Je ne supportes pas de voir Hermione avec quelqu'un d'autre que Ron mais Ginny qu'elle soit avec Harry, Draco ou Tom ça reste du bon quand c'est bien fait. Ginny est l'un des personnages les plus complexes d'HP et l'un des plus réussis de Rowling alors je suis ravie de pouvoir faire une fic avec elle . J'espère que ta bonne impression continuera avec ce chapitre. Et ne t'en fais pas, c'est bien du Ginny/Tom. Définitivement

**Mag: **Merci Mag!!! Ca fait chaud . J'essaye de les faire long sous l'impulsion d'un ami qui se reconnaîtra mais je suis du genre à beaucoup elipser. Je comptais elipser d'ailleurs pour ce chapitre puis finalement j'ai changé d'avis donc normalement tu vas encore avoir un long chapitre cette fois-ci , parce qu'il y a pas mal de choses qui se passent

**MAngel: **T'avais hâte? Cool . Ben voilà le chap 5 alors

**Sydney:** Ah la rencontre... je ne sais pas si je vais l'insérer de suite dans ce chapitre en fait. Peut-être dans le prochain. Mais ils seront en présence l'un de l'autre... en fait je me suis attachée à une phrase du bouquin... tu me diras si t'as aimé

**Jessy:** Ahhh ta review était trop super . Elle m'a trop fait plaisir . Pour la patience ben j'ai updater vite quand même non?

**Aria: **C'est pour maintenant lol. J'ai pas conscience de mettre beaucoup de suspens . C'est parce que je veux garder les choses le plus "vrai" possible. Jédusor c'est pas le voisin d'à côté ;) (j'ai entendu dommage? o-O)

**Usha:** Merci merci merci . Je profites du fait que tu reparles de la partie journal pour redire merci à Arabella. C'est elle qui m'a inspiré au niveau du "design" et c'est vrai que ça rendait bien chez elle et que ça rend bien ici aussi. Je ne pensais pas faire Jedusor aussi creepy. De toute façon la chose est réglé maintenant que Jedusor et Voldemort sont réunis

**

* * *

1992**

1er Novembre

Tom,

Je ne te suis pas "cher" aujourd'hui?

Tom, je ne me souviens pas... je... Tom j'ai besoin de toi.

Qu'y a t'il Ginevra ?

Je ne sais pas... je... Hier.

Hier.

J'écrivais et ensuite... ensuite...

Tu t'es endormie.

Mais... pétrifié.. et... j'avais si mal à la tête ... et ce matin il y avait de la peinture ...

Peinture?

Ah.

Pétrifié tu dis?

Oh Tom!

Il y avait du sang sur le mur! Pas de la peinture! Du sang! Et la chatte de Rusard a été pétrifié. Et je...

Tu es sure? Pétrifié? Elle n'est pas morte?

Tom!

Ginevra, ma si sage Ginevra, ne vaux t-il pas mieux être sur de ce genre de chose? Je ne voudrais pas te voir souffrir encore plus en découvrant qu'en fait le résultat était pire.

Les professeurs étaient là. Mrs Teigne était pétrifiée. Comment est-ce possible Tom?

Aucune idée ma douce. Qu'y avait-il écrit sur le mur?

Je ne suis pas aller voir. J'avais trop peur...

Pourquoi avais-je du rouge sur mes mains?

Quelqu'un les as vu?

Non! Je les ai lavés aussitôt. Je voudrais juste savoir comment...

Hier c'était Halloween Ginevra. Tu as du faire tomber sur toi des jus et de ces desserts un peu étrange.

Tu... tu crois?

Bien sur. Pétrifier un animal requiert un niveau de magie élevé.

Oui c'est vrai. Tu as sans doute raison.

Mais n'en parle à personne. Tout le monde doit être effrayé. Et la peur a de grands pouvoirs.

Oui. On entend des murmures partout. J'ai même entendu quelques élèves de serdaigle parler de l'absence d'Harry avec un air qui ne m'a pas plu du tout.

Harry?

Harry, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là.

La fête de Sir Nicholas dont tu m'avais parlé?

Oui. Toujours est-il que c'est eux qui ont ...oh attends Tom! Percy est là.

Je suis patient Ginevra... si patient...

La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'Héritier, prenez garde.

C'est ça qu'il y avait écrit sur le mur. Oh Tom ces mots ont l'air si terrifiants. C'est quoi la Chambre des Secrets? Bill une fois nous en a parlé je crois.

Je vois.

Tom tu sais toujours tout. Percy n'a pas l'air de connaître cette histoire.

J'imagine que te la raconter n'est pas chose dangereuse ... La Chambre des Secrets a été crée par Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Lorsqu'il a quitté Poudlard à la suite d'une dispute avec Godric Gryffondor.

Une dispute?

Serpentard avait conscience de la violence des s... moldus à l'égard des sorciers. Il pensait qu'on ne pouvait pas leurs faire confiance. Il voulait éviter ce genre de situations.

Mais c'est stupide.

Vraiment? Les moldus ont peur de la magie Ginevra et parfois ils y voient une menace suffisante pour... il faut savoir se défendre et ensuite attaquer pour ne plus être en position de faiblesse. L'infériorité est inexcusable.

Mais de cette manière ça ne finit jamais. Et puis c'est terminé le temps de la persécution.

Tu es charmante.

Oh.

Tom? Il y avait quoi dans cette chambre?

Quelque chose qui pourra accomplir cette attaque.

J'ai peur Tom. Je ne pensais pas que ma première année serait comme ça. J'aimerais revoir ma maman pour qu'elle me sert dans ses bras. J'aimerais... non c'est bête.

Dis-moi Ginevra, qu'aimerais-tu?

Non non. Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Parles.

Tu... tu es mon meilleur ami. Je... J'aimerais que tu me serres dans tes bras.

Ah.

Ginevra? Tu as fermé le journal?

Non.

Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du le dire. Je me sens si stupide. J'ai peur et je ne peux pas aller voir Ron ou les jumeaux , ils se moqueraient de moi tu vois. Je sais que tu dois me trouver bébé.

J'aimerais aussi Ginevra.

Vraiment?

Mais nous partageons bien plus toi et moi.

J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir Tom. Ah j'ai encore ce bourdonnement dans les oreilles.

Tu es fatiguée rien de plus. Prends ta baguette.

Mais...

Aie confiance. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te voir affaiblie. Je te veux en bonne santé.

C'est... gentil... Je me sens si ...j'ai ma tête qui ... et puis j'entends ...

I

I

I

I

I

I

Allonge-toi ma douce Ginevra. Tu ne dois jamais douter de moi ni d'aucune de mes paroles tu sais.

Oui.

Tu m'écouteras toujours.

Oui.

Tu m'obéiras.

Oui.

Prends la baguette. Sens la force. C'est la nôtre. _On a fait de grandes choses ensemble. Et on fera encore d'autre. Toi et moi. Tu as confiance._

. 

Oui.

Bien. Pointe la baguette vers ta poitrine et lance "Adormintens". Ca t'aideras à t'endormir complètement. Garde la plume sur le journal comme les nuits précédentes. Que je puisse faire de toi ma jolie marionnette, Ginevra.

Elle dort?

Excellent.

-----------------------------------------

1996

1er Novembre

Harry soupira. Résister à un Weasley était tentative vaine il commençait à le comprendre maintenant. C'était peut-être les cheveux ou sans doute les tâches de rousseurs, peut-être même ce sourire effronté et charmant qui semblaient couler dans les gênes familiales.

« Ginny, si ton frère l'apprends... »

« Mais personne ne lui diras Harry. » répondit-elle fermement.

« Ron serait content peut-être de savoir ça. » tenta le jeune homme d'une voix plaintive.

Ginny secoua son fin visage, un voile de tristesse nappant sa peau opaline.

« Si Percy revient, il faudra procéder lentement. Et il y a deux trois choses que j'aimerais régler avec lui avant. J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il nous aient tournés le dos. mais je sais qu'il nous aime Harry. »

Ginny passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, son regard flottant sur les murs perdu dans ses réflexions. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ne penser à Percy que comme à ce frère qui la surprotégeait lorsqu'elle était en première année. Il avait sans doute été horrible mais s'il faisait le premier pas maintenant peut-être qu'il y avait encore un espoir. Pour Ginny, sa famille était au-dessus de tout.

« Il t'a donné rendez-vous où? »

« Il ne l'a pas fait. Je lui ai envoyé un hiboux de l'école pour lui dire que la prochaine sortie à Pré au lard était bien trop loin. Il m'a dit qu'il resterait dans la chambre 13 auGrillon Scintillantjusque là. Je sais que c'est tardif mais on n'a pas beaucoup le choix. Et c'est Percy. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ta carte. »

Harry se laissa aller contre le mur froid derrière lui et contempla silencieusement la jeune fille, jaugeant les risques encourus.

« Sa lettre était si... Harry tu crois qu'on peut lui pardonner? »

Harry réprima un son inintelligible. Percy lui importait peu alors sans doute lui pardonnerait-il finalement. Surtout si cela pouvait déclencher une absolution familiale.

Il savait déjà qu'il lui donnerait la carte et qu'il la couvrirait. Les grands yeux marrons de Ginny cherchait une source de vérité dans ceux verts brillants du garçon, qui finit par fouiller l'intérieur de sa robe de sorcier. Le vieux parchemin était totalement vierge et Ginny pencha son visage un peu plus en avant. Elle en avait souvent entendu parler mais ne l'avait jamais réelment vu. Harry esquissa un sourire en voyant l'intérêt de la plus jeune des Weasley.

« Je jure solennelment que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » murmura t-il en tapant de sa baguette le papier jauni et craquelé.

Ginny entrouvrit discrètement ses lèvres sous l'effet de la surprise heureuse. Le plan complet de Poudlard et de Pré au Lard se déroulaient méthodiquement devant elle. Des noms apparaissaient et elle reconnu celui de son frère et d'Hermione au côté d'autre noms de Préfets dans la salle de réunion. Rusard patrouillait semble t-il au troisième étage et Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau.

« C'est magnifique. » s'exclama de manière presque infantile Ginny.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remercier silencieusement son père et ses amis. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à un couloir qui semblait être désaffecté.

« Il y a un passage secret derrière cette statue. Si tu fais vite, tu seras à Pré au Lard dans une demi-heure. Plus vite tu iras et plus vite tu reviendras. Pour la rendre comme avant, il suffit de dire « Méfaits accomplis. »

Harry tapota le parchemin de nouveau et celui-ci redevint graduellement vierge. Il tendit le précieux objet à la jeune fille qui noua sa cape et releva les plis noirs de sa mante autour de ses cheveux flamboyants. Le visage à moitié plongé dans la pénombre, Ginny eut un sourire reconnaissant pour Harry.

« Pour Ron? »

« Je lui dirais que tu es monté te coucher parce que tu étais fatiguée. »

« Merci Harry. »

« Sois prudente. Reviens vite. Si demain matin tu n'étais pas là je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. »

Et il disait vrai, Ginny s'en aperçut. Elle acquiesça et s'engouffra derrière la statue non sans jeter un dernier regard à Harry qui lui semblait bien blême à présent dans l'étrange clarté des flambeaux.

Ginny marcha rapidement, l'adrénaline montant tandis qu'elle transgressait un interdit. Cette petite escapade pouvait lui coûter facilement ses études à Poudlard. Mais grandir avec Fred et Georges avait ceci de bon que l'on pouvait croire à l'impossible. Parler à Percy, savoir comment il allait, lui coller une gifle et pouvoir être sure que son frère lui revenait enfin était mille fois plus importants que tout les diplômes du monde de la sorcellerie.

Dans la famille, on avait toujours eu le sens des priorités. Ou tout du moins on essayait.

La sortie donnait directement dans un coin reculé du Grillon Scintillant. Silhouette fine et rapide, elle se faufila entre deux hommes qui chantaient à tue-tête, puis monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Huit heures. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre 13 et une sourde angoisse monta. Peut-être qu'elle aurait du en parler à Ron finalement même si la lettre de Percy ne lui avait été adressé qu'à elle. Tandis que des voix se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier, Ginny se força à taper à la porte.

« C'est moi Percy. » chuchota t'elle nerveusement.

La porte s'ouvrit et sans un regard à l'intérieur, pressée d'échapper au monde qui gagnait le couloir, Ginny s'engouffra dans la chambre 13.

« _Adormintes_ »

Ginny émit un gémissement pétrifié tandis qu'elle sentait ses paupières s'alourdir sous l'effet d'un sortilège qu'elle ne connaissait que trop. Une vague de panique l'envahit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient.

« Le Maître sera content. Ca arrive bien plus tôt qu'on ne le croyais. » fit une voix grêlée provenant d'un visage tout aussi grêlé.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cette _chose_ peut l'intéresser. » répliqua une jeune femme aux cheveux blond platine et au regard faussement doucereux.

« On ne discute pas des plans du Maître. » coupa Rookwood. « Fais ce que tu dois faire maintenant. »

La jeune femme se pencha sur le corps inerte de Ginny où seul le soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine indiquait une source de vie. Elle étudia chacune de ces tâches de rousseur, chaque reflet dorée de ses cheveux flamboyants, chaque cils et chaque courbe.

« Magne-toi Landers. On ne va pas y passer la nuit non plus! »

Landers jeta un regard froid sur son collègue puis, sure d'elle-même, elle secoua ses cheveux coupés au carré et se concentra. Son nez devint plus petit et plus mutin, sa bouche prit une teinte plus rosée tandis que des milliers de petites tâches de rousseur envahirent sa peau plus laiteuse, ses cheveux blonds s'allongèrent et prirent une teinte rouge étincelante et son corps ajusta ses proportions.

Rookwood eut un sourire mauvais.

« Je ne me ferais jamais à ces démonstrations de métamorphage. »

« C'est bien dommage. » fit Landers en essayant de prendre au possible une voix un peu plus claire tel que l'avait Ginny.

« Tu pourras toujours dire que tu as attrapés froid pendant cette escapade. Tu vas faire comment pour rentrer? »

Landers eut un sourire mauvais malgré la douceur de ses nouveaux traits.

« Les gryffondors ont toujours été si certains d'être les seuls à connaître les secrets de Poudlard. »

Rookwood acquiesça dans un rictus désagréable.

« Échange les vêtements et files Landers. Plus vite tu rentreras, plus les choses passeront inaperçus.»

Les deux mangemorts camouflèrent leurs départ. Landers vers les souterrains de Poudlard, Rookwood vers le Q-G des naguères Chevaliers de Walpurgis.

« Le Maître sera content. » statufia de nouveau l'homme en regardant la silhouette gracile sur le sol tandis que Landers rejetait en arrière sa nouvelle chevelure rousse et rajustait sa cravate gryffondor. La jeune femme dégrafa la cape noire de Ginny pour se l'approprier.

« Tiens?...»

La mangemort ramassa le parchemin vierge d'un air suspicieux et l'enfourna sans autres explications dans l'intérieur de sa nouvelle cape. Rabattant son capuchon, elle fit signe à Rookwood et se faufila à l'extérieur.

Sa nouvelle mission commençait.

Rookwood quand à lui emporta avec facilité le corps nubile de Ginny et se plaça au centre de la cheminée. Il ne se souvenait que trop d'elle puisqu'il l'avait vu lors de la bataille l'été dernier au Ministère.

« Manoir Walpurgis »

Les flammes vertes léchèrent leurs visages tandis que le décor venait de changer autour d'eux.

« Rookwood? »

Son corps se rigidifia sous l'appel de son nom et Rookwood salua son acolyte nerveusement. Il n'y aurait du avoir personne au Manoir à cette heure-ci. Il avait oublié de vérifier tant il était heureux d'apporter aussi promptement la nouvelle à Voldemort. Les instructions du Maître avait été claire: la lui apporter directement sans qu'aucun autre mangemort ne les voient. Il trouvait cela normal et savait par expérience, que Voldemort opérait souvent ainsi: pas plus de cinq mangemorts n'avaient presque jamais la même information; plus l'information était importante, moins de mangemorts la connaissaient. Ainsi si l'un d'entre eux étaient capturés, les autres informations n'étaient jamais compromises.

Rookwood supposait que celle-ci était éminente vu son caractère secret. Et de secrets il en avait l'habitude, il nageait dedans depuis son acceptation en tant que langue-de-plomb au Ministère.

« Rogue. » répondit-il en tachant de contrôler son tremblement.

Si Voldemort apprenait qu'il avait échoué, il savait ce qui l'attendait.

« Curieux paquet. » fit Rogue.

« Une élève de Poudlard. Le Maître désire en savoir plus sur l'entourage direct d'Harry Potter. »

Rogue ne cilla pas et acquiesça simplement

« Je vois. Et ensuite? »

« Il la renverra à Poudlard Rogue. Ou aurais-tu peur pour tes précieux élèves? »

Rookwood se mit à rire de manière moqueuse se sentant à nouveau en contrôle. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Rogue: il lui ressemblait beaucoup trop. Le professeur de potions eut un mouvement de dédain.

« Dumbledore remarquerait l'absence d'une élève. Si nous voulons garder l'effet de surprise, il vaudrait mieux ne pas jouer à ce genre de choses voilà tout. Le Seigneur va l'interroger lui-même? »

Rookwood secoua négativement son visage grêlé.

« Non c'est le rat qui s'y colle. » mentit-il.

« Je vois. »

Rogue resta silencieux quelques secondes avant d'avancer rapidement, sous une impulsion peu commune, et de frôler savamment l'épaule de Rookwood. Un grésillement se fit entendre et Rookwood ressentit une décharge légère. Le mangemort se retourna mais Rogue déjà disparaissait dans l'éclat des flammes vertes.

Un bruit de raclement amphibien se fit entendre et Rookwood aperçut dans le couloir est la tête hideuse de Nagini. Sa langue fourchu et grenat siffla et Rookwood serra les dents en sentant la marque sur son avant-bras le brûler.

« J'arrive Maître.» murmura t'il en empruntant le dédale de couloirs, guidés par Nagini.

Personne ne savait jamais dans quel pièce se trouvait Lord Voldemort. Le Manoir Walpurgis étant enchanté, les pièces bougeaient sans arrêt. Seuls Voldemort et Nagini semblait en connaître le plan définitif. La seule pièce auxquels on accédait sans aucun souci était celle où se trouvaient la cheminée. Sentant un engourdissement désagréable le gagner, Rookwood sans aucun ménagement fit sauter d'une épaule à l'autre le corps de la jeune fille. Nagini s'arrêta et s'enroula sur lui-même avant de lentement se soulever sur son long corps reptilien informe. Rookwood retint se respiration lorsque les yeux jaunes et monstrueux du serpent arrivèrent à sa hauteur

« Ssssiiassssonnneriisssss»

« Esssanolssssemiassss » répondit une voix plus veloutée derrière Nagini.

Le serpent redescendit sur le sol pour glisser jusqu'au pied de son maître.

« Je vois que tu m'as apporté ce que je désirais Rookwood. »

Voldemort au sourire juvénile et au regard argentée se tenait au bout du couloir sombre. Le serviteur sentit le corps de l'adolescente tressaillir dans son sommeil et salua le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se mettant à genoux.

« Il en a été fait selon vos ordres Maître. »

Le plaisant sourire de Voldemort s'étira dangereusement.

Il en était de ses désirs comme des ordres en effet.

Et il en serait toujours ainsi.


	6. 2 Novembre

Disclaimer: Figurez-vous que je n'ai toujours pas les droits d'HP. Je trouve ça limite incroyable :D. Le tout appartient à Rowling, Bloomsbury et Warner.Bon ben voilà le chapitre de la rencontre. J'ai eu du mal -. J'ai disons longtemps hésité pour les formules employés et le ton. J'avais d'abord eu idée de "zapper" un peu cette rencontre dans le sens où elle n'avait guère de sens direct pour Ginny étant donné ce qui allait lui arriver (vous comprendrez en lisant la fin du chapitre) puis finalement je me suis dit que vous l'aviez patiemment attendu et que ce serait mal de ma part de vous l'enlever .

Si vous avez des questions notamment sur Voldemort, n'hésitez pas. C'est vrai qu'y a un constant mélange entre lui et Tom mais c'est tout simplement parce que les deux consciences sont encore en phase de fusion. Voldemort n'a pas encore pleinement assimilés les souvenirs de Jédusor. Moi je m'y repère très bien mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si pour vous c'est ok.

Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'aident à continuer et à aller de l'avant. Merci à **Lord Némésis**,** Smoke, Sydney, MAngel, Mag, Aria **et** Daffy la ouf. **Vous êtes toujours là et ça fait drôlement plaisir :).

La phrase sur le souvenir qui apparaît dans le Journal et qui va devenir un leitmotiv dans les prochains chapitres pour des raisons qui vont vous apparaître comme évidentes est une phrase que prononce Momiji et Thoru dans Fruit Basket (Furuba rules!). De même que celle sur le la peur, la soumission et le pouvoir vient de l'Histoire sans fin.

Note de dernières minutes: Hum j'ai comme un gros doute sur le rating. Cas de conscience on va dire. Je devrais peut-être mettre PG-13 confirmé non? D'un autre côté c'est pas comme si j'avais des centaines de lecteurs donc au final ça n'importe que peu -. Don't know. Je sais juste que ça va pas toujours être sympathique dans le sens où c'est tout de même le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bon tant pis, je laisse ça comme ça. Je verrais bien plus tard.

* * *

1992

2 Novembre

Cher Tom,

Je me sens parfaitement bien. Maman a raison: rien ne vaux une bonne nuit de sommeil. Néanmoins j'aimerais me souvenir de certaines choses.

Pourquoi tu me dis ça Ginevra? _C'est à cause d'hier?_

? 

Oui. Comme ça... Il n'y a rien de plus précieux que les souvenirs. Ils font ce que nous sommes non? Par exemple, parfois je voudrais oublier quand Harry est venu la première fois à la maison parce que j'ai vraiment eu l'air d'une idiote. J'étais toute rouge et il a vraiment du se moquer de moi après. J'ai horreur de ça. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on pense que je ne suis que la plus jeune des Weasley.

C'est ce que tu dois penser aussi d'ailleurs.

Pour moi tu es la seule Weasley qui compte, Ginevra.

Oh Tom.

Je veux croire... je veux croire qu'il n'y a aucun souvenirs qu'on ne puisse vraiment oublier... même les moins bons... ainsi un jour... un jour... Je veux vivre en gardant mes souvenirs.

Je ne me sens pas très bien quand j'y repenses.

Alors n'y repenses pas.

Oui.

J'aurais aimé que tu puisses voir la bannière que mes amies et moi avons commencé à faire pour le prochain match de quidditch. Pour l'instant il n'y a rien d'écrit et j'ai juste découpé le tissu mais elle va être magnifique!

Gryffondor vs?

Serpentard! Ah! J'espère qu'Harry va lui montrer à ce stupide Malfoy! Tu sais ce qu'il a fait la dernière fois?

Qui?

Draco Malfoy. Il a traité Hermione de ...c'est vraiment trop horrible...

Sang-de-bourbe?

Tom!

J'ai donc deviné.

Est-ce que tu imagines une insulte plus répugnante?

Peut-être.

Moi non. Ron est inquiet. Il ne le dira pas mais je connais mon frère. Il s'en fait pour Hermione parce qu'elle est d'origine moldu et avec l'inscription d'hier ça n'a pas arrangé les choses. D'ailleurs il a voulu lancer un sortilège de crache-limaces sur Malfoy mais Colin m'a dit que ça s'était retourné contre lui. C'est normal avec sa baguette cassée.

Grand ami.

Au fait quand je me suis réveillée ce matin le journal était ouvert avec la plume sur la page. Ca a fait une énorme tâche d'encre qui ne s'est pas effacé avant plusieurs heures. Je suis désolée, ça a du te déranger.

Pas le moins du monde. Tu vas mieux au fait?

J'ai bien dormi oui. C'est si gentil de demander Tom!

C'est très important pour moi. Je veux vraiment que tu sois toujours en bonne santé.

Percy aussi avait l'air inquiet. Je crois qu'hier il a eu peur. Moi aussi. J'étais tellement nerveuse. Mais je t'ai parlé et tout allait mieux. En fait je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien que ce matin. J'avais envie de sauter partout.

Excellent. Sors. Cours. Aie de l'énergie.

Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un prendre autant soin de moi que toi TomJe veux vraiment que la malédiction tombe!

La malédiction? Quel... oh... oui mais je sens des améliorations déjà. Chaque chose en son temps. Un jour prochain...

Vraiment! Ce serait merveilleux Tom! Tu penses qu'on va y arriver? Il y aura quelque chose à faire en particulier? Un rituel? Une incantation?

Ta loyauté et ta confiance sont les seules choses qui m'importent et qui peuvent m'aider pour l'instant.

J'ai peur de te décevoir Tom. Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel tu sais.

Ne dis jamais ça. Tu es exceptionnelle. Grâce à toi je vais de toute évidence parvenir à sortir des pages de ce journal. Tu me donnes ta force rien que par ta présence. Tu m'insuffles l'oxygène qu'il me manquait.

Je... Vraiment? Enfin je veux dire... c'est moi qui fais tout ça?

Ne sois pas gênée Ginevra.

Je me sens coupable.

Pourquoi?

Non pour rienJe suis heureuse que tu me fasses confiance Tom. On me dit toujours que je suis trop jeune, qu'il faut que j'attendes pour...

Quand tu seras plus grande.

Oui.

Je ne peux pas attendre.

Tom...

Dis moi ce qui te préoccupes.

Tom, quand tu sortiras, tu me quitteras n'est-ce pas?

Qu'importe ce qu'il arrivera, ce que tu croiras faire et ce que tu feras. Qu'importe si tu survis durant plusieurs décennies et que ce journal ne soit plus Ginevra, je serais dorénavant toujours avec toi. Je le jure.

Ginevra? J'ai sentit une pression contre le papier, c'était toi?

Merci Tom. Toi aussi, tu es... exceptionnel. Tu n'as pas idée.

Oh si je l'ai.

Je vais être en retard! Cours de balai. A plus tard Tom!

-

1996

2 Novembre

Tic

Tac

Tic

Tac

Le son cliquetait deci-delà. Et le jeune homme assis élégamment sur un des fauteuils contemplait le visage opalin de sa nouvelle destinée.

Il n'aimait pas le son des horloges, elles l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Un mouvement discret du poignet stoppa les aiguilles vieillies de tourner encore.

« Maître, pourquoi elle? Pourquoi ne pas avoir accepter la proposition de Lestrange? » couina une masse informe tassée sur le sol.

Voldemort prit une inspiration profonde et continua à fixer avec un détachement amusé et serein la jeune fille allongée devant lui. Des souvenirs incertains et fuyants se présentaient à lui. Il se rappelait de bribes de conversations mais le tout était encore flous et nappés dans un brouillard épais. Mais il n'y avait pas de doutes: son aura était bien celle de la petite fille du journal et il l'avait sentit au moment même où elle était arrivée au Manoir.

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé de l'utiliser elle mais Nagini lui en avait sifflé l'idée. Apparemment l'énorme serpent avait apprécié le goût du sang d'Arthur Weasley et ne semblait pas contre l'option de savourer une infime partie de celui d'un membre plus jeune de cette famille décadente. Ginevra Weasley offrait tant d'opportunités à bien des étages que Voldemort avait volontiers céder ce caprice à son animal de compagnie. La vérité résidait aussi dans le fait qu'il se sentait obsédé par la recrudescence de souvenirs qui l'avait frappé depuis le rituel et le visage de la jeune fille en était la figure de proue qui l'empêchait presque parfois de se concentrer sur l'entrée des rêves et du subconscient d'Harry.

« Parce que je veux voir le visage de Potter et de ses compagnons lorsqu'elle tiendra le couteau. Parce que je veux que Dumbledore contemple sa défaite. Mon orchestration sera parfaite. » cracha de manière surannée et presque polie le seigneur des ténèbres, le regard métallique descendant lentement vers le visage bouffi de Peter.

« Vous...vous voulez que je la réveille Maître? »

« Inutile. Elle va bientôt le faire. »

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, Ginny plissa son visage et bougea legerment. Voldemort ferma un bref instant les yeux, ressentant l'étrange énergie qui flottait dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Ginny en fit de même.

« J'aurais voulu te souhaiter la bienvenue de manière plus cordiale ma chère Ginevra mais j'ai été à court de temps. Tu ne m'en voudras donc pas. » ordonna t-il de manière plaisante.

Ginny referma les yeux , la nausée au bord des lèvres, crispée et tourna son visage vers le côté mur. Un rire froid se fit entendre.

« Toujours aussi timide? » fit-il tout en faisant signe à Peter « Toi va chercher du thé. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on dise que je reçois mal mes invités. Surtout dans ce cas précis. »

Peter écarquilla ses yeux aiguës, émit un son incertain et se faufila vers la porte précédé d'un glissement sifflant qui s'éloigna suavement. Il ne contestait plus les ordres du Maître depuis longtemps.

La chambre résonnait d'un puissant silence où seuls les vagues de magie ancienne et indéterminée faisaient prendre conscience de la tangibilité des deux êtres présents. Avec des gestes précis et hypnotiques, Ginny se leva à demi sur le lit où elle avait été installée. Elle parvint avec un effort qui n'apporta que de l'amusement à son interlocuteur à tourner un visage sépulcral vers lui. Aucun mot ne parvint à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres virginales et une expression d'horreur se forma dans l'ocre de ses yeux.

« Tom... » murmura t'elle.

« Ravie de voir que tu n'as pas _encore_ perdu la mémoire ma chère. » fit le mage en esquissant un sourire machiavélique.

« Ca... ne. peux pas. Tu étais... le journal...»

« Surprise.» commenta t'il en agitant sa baguette de sorte que Ginny soit assise face à lui. « Tu apprécies j'espère.»

Ginny hoqueta sous le mouvement brusque puis passa une main devant ses yeux et un tremblement nerveux parcourut son corps. Pour Voldemort, cet agréable frisson était source de pleine puissance.

Ceux qui avaient peur était toujours plus facile à soumettre. Et celui qui obtenait la soumission détenait le pouvoir.

« Tutututu une gryffondor... je suis déçu en vérité... où est passé ma courageuse amie?»

Elle était totalement ouverte à sa vision. La légilimencie avait cela de bon que les mots prononcés devenaient inutiles. Oh il sentait sa peur et ses interrogations. Il se sentait en terrain conquis comme ses colons qui revenaient vérifier si le drapeau qu'ils avaient planté des années auparavant tenait toujours. Elle repensait à ce qui l'avait menée jusqu'ici, où elle avait échoué. Elle espérait que quelqu'un viendrait la sauver.

« Potter est venue une fois certes mais cette fois-ci j'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'agisse que de toi et moi.»

Ginny sentit ses genoux s'entrechoquer et sa mâchoire se crispa sous la panique. Tom ne pouvait pas être devant elle. Il ne pouvait pas! C'était un souvenir, juste un souvenir. Misérable. Menteur. Traître. Rien qu'un souvenir.

« Moi aussi tu m'as manqué.»

Sa voix avait les mêmes accents cruelles que son écriture et Ginny réprima un sanglot étouffé. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles et secoua violemment sa tête de gauche à droite. Ca ne pouvait pas être réelle. Se réveiller. Sortir de se cauchemar. Elle ouvrirait les yeux comme elle l'avait fait quand elle était descendu dans la chambre des secrets et Harry serait là. Oui il serait là. Tom mentait. Il mentait toujours. Ginny, étourdie et désespérée reprit son souffle et regarda de nouveau son effroyable hôte.

« Qui es-tu?» parvint-elle à dire les lèvres tremblantes.

Le jeune homme passa une main décontractée dans son épaisse chevelure noire. Il lui reconnaissait ce même esprit vif qu'elle avait toujours eu même très jeune.

« Le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps.»

« Albus Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier.» répliqua par automatisme Ginny en relevant le visage.

Il esquissa un geste de colère.

« Vous iriez bien ensemble en effet. Fais attention quand tu parles au Seigneur des Ténèbres Ginevra. Ma patience à ton égard pourrait rapidement atteindre sa limite.»

Ginny essaya de soutenir avec fermeté le regard argenté de Voldemort mais c'était là peine perdue. Ce dernier ébaucha un sourire moqueur et ouvrit la porte d'un geste de sa baguette pour laisser entrer quelques minutes ensuite Peter et un plateau de thé.

La jeune fille rousse regarda le serviteur déposer les tasses entre Voldemort et elle et se faufiler comme un rat vers le coin le plus reculé de la chambre. Elle coula ensuite brièvement un regard de dégoût sur l'animal qui gardait la porte tandis qu'il l'observait avec une tranquillité inquiétante et elle se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas aux portes de la folie.

Tom lui offrait le thé? Quelque chose n'allait pas. Avec des oeillades effarées elle estima les chances de s'échapper de la pièce comme nulles et non avenues. Il devait y avoir une potion mortelle à l'intérieur du breuvage. Du véritasérum.

« Il est maître dans le sortilège de l'Imperio et en Legilimencie. J'en sais quelque chose. Il est une bouteille de véritasérum à lui tout seul. »

Les paroles d'Harry lui revinrent en mémoire. Harry... il verrait son absence. Ginny ressentit une spirale de douleur dans sa poitrine en repensant aux dernières paroles du garçon: _« Si demain matin tu n'étais pas là je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. »_

« Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Sa conscience sera très légère au contraire. »

Ginny se pinça jusqu'au sang et réprima un sanglot de douleur: Tom était toujours devant elle. Il ne l'avait pas encore tué. Il avait donc besoin d'elle pour une raison qui lui échappait. Ce n'était pas le moment de baisser les bras.

Je me battrai.

Un son froid qui de loin pouvait donner l'illusion d'un rire s'échappa des lèvres pleines du mage.

« Comment prendras-tu ton thé Ginevra? » demanda t'il casuellement.

« Pas de sucre. Pas de lait. Aussi noir que ton âme. » fulmina Ginny en lançant un regard noir à Tom.

« On en est déjà au stade des flatteries? Plutôt amer en sera le goût tu ne crois pas? »

« Tu. Es. Le. Mal. »

Le jeune homme poussa la tasse vers Ginny puis se réinstalla confortablement dans son fauteuil.

« Je ne te plais pas? Hum comme c'est dommage. Fut un temps où les choses étaient bien différentes. Loin des yeux loin du cœur.» soupira t'il faussement dramatique, « Si j'en avais un ce serait sans doute déprimant. Il faudra remédier à tout cela bien sur. Mais je ne suis pas mauvais comme tu sembles le croire. J'aurais cru qu'ayant partagé tout ce temps avec moi, tu me jugerais un peu mieux. Oh non. » continua t-il dans une expression emprunte de défi et de supériorité « pas mauvais ma chère Ginevra. Impitoyable. »

« Je ne vois pas la différence. »

Ginny se retint d'ajouter « Tom ». Elle ne devait pas l'appeler ainsi. Il n'était qu'une chose malfaisante. Les souvenirs affluaient dans sa mémoire et tambourinaient à la porte de son esprit. L'odeur glacée de la chambre des secrets flottaient même autour d'elle.

Tom.

C'était un cauchemar.

« Elle est énorme.» continua t'il indifférent à sa pâleur. «Quelqu'un de mauvais est totalement corrompu, et prends plaisir à faire souffrir inutilement. La souffrance pour la souffrance. Quelqu'un d'impitoyable n'infligera jamais que de la souffrance nécessaire. Je me dois d'accomplir ma destinée vois-tu. Je me dois d'écarter les gêneurs sur ma route. »

« Pourquoi suis-je ici? »

Une lueur de mécontentement glissa dans le gris de ses yeux et la tasse se fêla sous l'impulsion magique laissant le liquide brûlant se répandre doucement sur le coin de la table. Elle était insolente. Beaucoup trop. Elle aurait du se traîner à ses pieds et le remercier d'être encore en vie.

« Tu as toujours été trop curieuse. »

« Dumbledore saura que je suis absente. »

« Non ma précieuse. Il ne le saura pas. Précisément. »

Un sentiment de panique monta douloureusement le long de ses bronches et Ginny fut incapable de parler. Il mentait bien sur. Il mentait toujours. Il mentait toujours.

Toujours.

Toujours.

« Non. Pas cette fois-ci par exemple. »

« Qu'attends-tu de moi? » redemanda Ginny d'une voix brisée.

« Je préfère nettement ce ton là. »

La jeune fille se leva brusquement en tordant ses mains. S'il fallait en finir que cela se fasse vite. Si personne ne devait venir la chercher alors qu'il en termine avec elle. Hier encore elle était en sécurité entre les murs protecteurs de Poudlard. Elle ne parlerait pas d'Harry. Non. Elle ne trahirait personne. Elle aurait aimé ne pas savoir où se trouvait le quartier général des Aurors. NON. Ne pas y penser! NE PAS Y PENSER! ».

« Trop tard. Tu as toujours été mon lien le plus direct avec Potter.»

« Ca n'aurait pas du être! Tu ne devrais pas être là! »

La voix saccadée de Ginny dérapa et elle enjamba en quelques pas les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la porte. Cette dernière se ferma violemment devant elle. Elle s'agrippa à la poignée et tourna frénétiquement le métal. La prise de conscience de l'absence de sa baguette augmenta son désarroi.

« Alohomora! Alohomora! ALOHOMORA! » tenta Ginny tout de même.

La porte restait fermée. Un sifflement aiguë se fit entendre derrière le morceau de bois.

« Tu manques singulièrement de politesse Ginevra. Je veillerais à t'enseigner un peu mieux les bonnes manières. »

Ginny se tourna vers la voix veloutée et s'accrocha à la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait.

« Me tuer? » demanda t'elle résolue dans son désespoir. « Tout le monde meurt. »

« Vraiment? » répondit énigmatiquement le jeune homme. « J'aimerais justement que tu me prouves le contraire. »

« Je ne vois pas... »

« Bien sur que tu ne vois pas. » coupa t-il sèchement. « Va t'asseoir. »

Ginny sursauta.

« Va t'asseoir. » articula t'il sombrement.

La jeune fille sentit une réticence infime mais qui fut balayé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à une bougie pour succomber au souffle le plus léger.

« Ca ne sert pas à grand chose que je te le dises. Mais ton instruction m'est chère, et ainsi tu comprendras mieux la différence entre être mauvais, ce que je m'apprête à faire et être impitoyable ce que je suis d'ordinaire. Et rétablir les choses telles qu'elles devraient être est après tout mon plus grand souci.»

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes et seuls les couinements effrayés de Croutard attestaient de la présence de vies dans la pièce .

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'informations sur Potter. Tout ce que je veux savoir je le sais. Tout ce que je voudrais savoir je le saurais. Je ne veux pas t'imposer l'Imperio non plus pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne veux pas te renvoyer à Poudlard. »

Voldemort laissa le temps à ces paroles de faire leur effet sur la jeune fille. Elle resta digne, silhouette fantomatique, et ne bougea pas, seul le diluement dans ses yeux aux reflets chocolats indiquaient son effroi.

« Tu as bien grandit Ginevra. »

« Tu m'y as aidé. » répondit-elle en avalant avec difficulté sa salive.

« Oui, vraisemblablement. Une de mes plus brillantes oeuvres, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. » fit-il en se levant afin de venir se pencher vers Ginny qui se rigidifia instantanément.

Il n'aimait pas les rapprochements corporels et ce avec qui que ce soit . Il prit donc garde de rester à distance de quelques bons centimètres. Il voulait, il désirait goûter sa peur d'un peu plus prêt. Elle émanait de chacune de ses fibres et c'était si réjouissant, si festif qu'il était certain qu'elle constituerait un mets de qualité pour un épouvantard s'il y en avait eu un.

« Te souviens-tu de tout ce que nous avons accompli ensemble? Je n'en ai pas encore complètement conscience vois-tu mais je sais que nous faisions une fine équipe toi et moi. Mon pouvoir. Ta main. Et bien il ne faut jamais changer une équipe qui gagne. Ton sang. Mon immortalité. Oh oui Ginevra, tu feras définitivement partie de moi et ce pour l'éternité. »

Son souffle froid vint se figer autour de sa peau opalescente et Ginny réprima un frisson. Mais un phénomène étrange se produisit alors auxquels ni Voldemort ni Ginny ne prêtèrent attention: une lueur chatoyante se forma à l'endroit où le souffle et la peau se mêlaient, un scintillement irisent qui s'évapora aussitôt.

« Un sacrifice Ginevra. Ce sera un grand honneur pour toi: donner ton sang pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu tiendras toi-même le couteau. »

« Hypnose? » l'entendit-il penser si angoissée que ses tâches de rousseur elle-même en avait perdu leur couleur mandarine.

Des filaments nacrés zébraient parfois l'espace entre eux deux, celui où se mêlaient le même air qu'ils respiraient.

« Non c'est de par toi-même que tu le feras. De ta pleine volonté. »

« Oh alors jamais. Tu peux dire adieu à ton immortalité Tom. » souffla t'elle en se mordant les lèvres.

Il se permit de rire un peu. Encore quelques secondes et il la verrait plier devant lui.

« Tu peux dire adieu à tes précieux souvenirs Ginevra. Bientôt une nouvelle vie s'offrira à toi. » fit-il lentement, les mots glissants avec une onctuosité délibérée et sournoise.

Consternée, Ginny leva un regard vitreux, curieusement brillant et scrutateur sur celui qui faisait trembler le monde des sorciers et il se contenta de lui offrir le visage le plus innocent qui soit.

« Oubliette. »

Une larme roula sur sa joue tandis que la lueur dorée la frappait en pleine poitrine. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol sans qu'il ne cherche à la rattraper. Un sourire suffisant et plein de mépris s'ébaucha sur le visage impassible de Tom et il prit la tasse de thé que lui tendait un Peter tremblant, tandis qu'il surplombait de toute sa hauteur Ginny au sol.

« Les retrouvailles sont toujours des moments si touchants. » ironisa t-il en buvant une gorgée du breuvage.

Le thé avait un goût de parfaite victoire.


	7. 7 Novembre

Disclaimer: Nouveau chapitre. Écrit dans la douleur . Les droits m'appartiennent (quoi? oO). Ouais je viens d'en décider ainsi :D.

**Lord Némésis:** Yah thanks. La partie journal est bloody hell à écrire. Pour les autor alerths... arf... un jour peutêtre :D.

**Daffy la ouf:** T'aimerais bien hein qu'il en profite? héhé . Bien sur qu'il va en profiter. C'est Voldemort sourire machiavélique

**Patchank:** Ahhh j'adore tes reviews . J'ai aucune pitié en fait lol, mais j'ai updater presto quand même. Une semaine c'est rudement raisonnable

**Zabou:** Thanks. J'espère que t'apprécieras ce chapitre ;).

**Aria:** Tes reviews sont toujours très attendus parce qu'elles ont toujours un côté constructifs . Thanks for that. Pour le phénomène entre eux deux il est latent. Et y'aura une réponse en temps voulu ;). Je n'oserais pas vous laisser dans les ténèbres les plus complètes quand même... quoique :D...

**Mélanie Black:** Merci beaucoup Mélanie :). Je n'ai pas conscience de faire une fic originale en fait mais ça me fait plaisir qu'on me le dise j'avoue :p

**Sydney: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a fait trop plaisir! Je suis contente que t'aies senti la tension parce que c'est précisément ce que je voulais. Gniark gniark. Yeah je suis cruelle . T'inquiètes pour la répétition (euh laquelle? oO) FF est tout détraqué ces tempsçi :p.

**MAngel:** Oh vrai? je suis happy que tu me dises que je m'améliore. J'avais justement l'impression du contraire. C'est bon pour toi c'est bon pour moi ;). Merci pour la fidélité

**Mag: **Et tu sens bien! Bien sur qu'il va faire un coup tordu. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. C'est bien aussi une histoire d'amour mais l'amour c'est vaste et ça peut prendre pas mal de formes . Et surtout je n'ai pas dit que...baîllonage de l'auteur par l'auteur elle-même :p

**Ellyana:** Ah trop cool que t'ais aimé. Moi aussi c'est précisément ce que j'aime dans l'idée Ginny/Tom, vraiment une idée quasi biblique. Hum en fait ça me fait souvent penser à la légende d'Eloa. Je vous racontes? Eloa est née d'une larme du Christ, versée devant le cadavre de Lazare, je sais c'est super gaie dés le début lol. A un moment elle entend l'histoire de Lucifer, ange révolté qui expie son crime en Enfer. Au début réticente, elle finit par ressentir de la pitié pour l'ange déchu. Alors qu'elle se promène aux frontières de l'Enfer, elle tombe sur un ange jeune et charmant (guess who?) qui l'attendrit sur son infortune, se présente comme un bienfaiteur des hommes et lui parle de Dieu qui leur aurait toujours mentit. Fascinée, Eloa se rapproche de lui et pendant ... Ah ah non je vous dirais pas la suite pour l'instant . J'ai justement trop aimé ta fic parce que ça m'y a fait penser. Au fait tu l'updates quand ? ;) Je veux lire la suite moi .

**Hermione du 69:** C'est marrant ton pseudo me dit quelque chose. Tu me diras Hermione forcément . Ben j'ai grouillé (h). T'aurais attendu quelques heures de plus t'aurais eu ce chapitre aussi .

Notes de dernière minute: C'est un chapitre qui peut paraître un peu lourd. Really sorry. J'en avais besoin pour mettre en place la machination lente mais effective dans lequel tombe Ginny . C'est toujours pareil, si vous voyez des choses confuses n'hésitez pas. J'essaie de faire un maximum attention au niveau de la compréhension mais bon .

Le truc de l'"annonce" dans le journal est copyright Ara.

* * *

1992

7 Novembre

J'ai encore entendu la voix. Elle sifflait. Elle m'appelait. Je suis sure que la Chambre des Secrets existe vraiment. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre j'y ai quelque chose à voir. Je sais bien que personne ne me crois et que je ne peux en parler à personne. Mais je sais...

Ginevra?

...qu'elle existe. Qu'elle est là. Et j'entends ce bruit, j'entends ce sifflement. Ca bourdonne. Il veut que... ma main ne bougeait pas tout à l'heure dans le couloir. Je voulais... cette nuit je me suis réveillée et j'étais debout dans le couloir. Je n'avais jamais...

Ginevra.

Tom?

Je me sens si... Je n'ai même plus la force de tenir ma plume. Peutêtre que je suis vraiment malade. Percy a peutêtre raison. Je me sens si fatiguée Tom. Je me sens si... hors-de moi. Hier j'allais bien enfin et maintenant... Tu dois me croire Tom. TU DOIS ME CROIRE.

Je te crois.

Tom je n'ai que toi. Je sais qu'on m'a appelé et que... je suis venue prendre mon journal. Il est tard mais...

Assied-toi. Ne pleure plus. Respire. Tu n'as rien entendu.

Je n'ai rien entendu?

Non. _Tu n'as rien entendu._

. 

Je n'ai rien entendu.

Bien. La Chambre des Secrets n'existe pas.

Mais! Si le Profess...

La Chambre des Secrets n'existe pas.

La Chambre des Secrets n'existe pas.

Tu as eu une crise d'insomnie rien de plus.

Rien de plus.

Allonges-toi. Personne n'a besoin de savoir.

Personne ne saura.

Tu ne me mentiras jamais.

Jamais.

A qui appartiens-tu?

A toi Tom.

A qui obéis-tu?

A toi Tom.

C'est moi qui t'aies appelé. Hier tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je te quittes. Jamais. Ton souhait sera exaucé. Je vais faire plus. Je vais nous lier pour l'Éternité. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais me connaître. Je vais t'en donner l'occasion ma douce Ginevra. Tu as versé ton âme en moi. Je verserai la mienne en toi. Il est temps que tu saches qui je suis. Il est temps que tu connaisses la vérité. Je sais que si je te la dis alors que tu seras éveillée, tu ne la supporteras pas. Tu es trop faible. Tu penses souffrir avec ton anxiété primale et enfantine, tes disputes mineures avec tes frères, ton béguin pour Potter. Tu ne sais rien de la souffrance Ginevra. Tu ne connais rien des Ténèbres. Ni de son Pouvoir.

Tom...

Ton esprit est déjà vaporeux Ginevra. Déjà sous mon contrôle. Ferme-les yeux.

Je voudrais... ma maman... Tom... reste...

Ta dernière résistance. La Famille n'est jamais qu'une faiblesse petite fille. Tu dois te détacher d'eux. Si je te disai ce qu'il en était réellement, tu ne voudrais sûrement plus être avec moi. Tu dis que veux m'écouter, que tu veux être avec moi mais c'est faux Ginevra. Tu mens. Parce que tu feras comme les autresà la fin tu m'abandonneras. Et ça je ne peux pas le permettre. Les choses seront telle que je les planifierai, telle que je le désirerai. Et rien ni personne ne se mettra en travers de ma route. Ferme les yeux ma précieuse amie.

Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Je

Suis

Lord

Voldemort.

Je suis Lord Voldemort. Le plus grand sorcier de tout les Temps. Héritier du plus puissant des Fondateurs. Et c'est ta main qui à présent est totalement mienne qui me ramènera. Tu ne me résisteras plus Ginevra. Il est trop tard. Quand je t'appellerais, tu viendras à moi obéissante. Tu me laisseras glisser en toi mon innocente marionnette. Et Dumbledore n'en verras rien. Un pas à la fois. L'ouverture il y a quelques jours n'était que la première pierre de mon édifice. Nous recommencerons ma jolie poupée. La pétrification de la chatte de Rusard était une erreur. Nous y remédierons. Nous amènerons la terreur dans cette école. Il faut savoir créer un impact pour pouvoir obtenir un résultat. Ils comprendront et alors l'école sera débarrassé de la vermine que sont les sang-de-bourbes. Ma douce Ginevra, je sens ma force revenir enfin complètement. Mon esprit est de nouveau entier. Tu seras silencieuse. Si délicatement silencieuse.

Tu es à moi. Ta main et ton esprit. M'appartiennent. Sans barrières. Oui.

La sensation d'avoir un corps matériel de nouveau.

Oui.

Parfait.

**-**

**1996**

7 Novembre

L'obscurité.

Une odeur non-identifiable et un silence sifflant le néant.

D'abord la perception de l'air environnant. L'atmosphère était presque trop lourde sur sa peau. Respirer comme si elle en avait perdue l'habitude. Inconsciemment elle suivit le parcours intérieur de l'oxygène dans son corps: la trachée, le sang, les poumons, le cœur. Expirer. Recommencer.

Elle avait un corps. Tangible. Réel. Une mince lueur se profila à travers ses cils clos. Elle ne flottait plus. Cela avait été si agréable. Pendant un temps qui semblait infini, elle avait été parfaitement heureuse. En paix. Plus rien n'était réel. Plus de passé. Plus de Présent. Plus d'Avenir. Elle n'était plus. Elle se fondait seulement dans l'immensité d'une poussière intemporelle. Elle était complète. Il n'y avait plus de _elle._

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent douloureusement. La lumière était trop forte. Ici les choses étaient. Ici tout était plus dur, plus corrosif, plus violent. Elle sentait le lit en dessous. Elle sentait ses jambes engourdis et sa tête qui lui semblaient lourde comme autant de chocs métalliques sur sa boite crânienne.

Les secondes passaient. Un. Deux. Cent. Et Ginny prit conscience de ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle ne saurait plus. Jamais.

Lentement elle leva une main. Sa main. Et tout aussi lentement sa conscience enregistra cette information.

Sa main.

Son corps.

Sa vie.

Un bruit sournois se fit entendre sur le côté et elle tourna son visage. Sa peau semblait s'étendre péniblement. Deux yeux jaunes et gluants la regardaient tandis qu'une langue perfide fendit l'air pour toucher le bout de son nez. La jeune fille sursauta comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc. Une masse informe grise bougea au fond de la chambre et émergea dans un couinement déplaisant.

« Vous êtes réveillé enfin. Le Maître sera satisfait. Nous avions bien cru que le sortilège avait mal fonctionné. Ca fait presque cinq jours que vous êtes alités maintenant.»

« Je vois.» répondit l'adolescente sans vraiment comprendre.

Le serviteur posa sur une très jolie table de bois travaillé et poli une tasse de thé fumant. Un brunch complet l'attendait également. Dans un mouvement cotonneux et incertain, elle se dirigea vers la chaise et s'y laissa glisser. Un rapide coup d'œil angoissée lui permit de voir la chambre qui était luxueuse. Sa propre tenue était tout aussi opulente d'ailleurs bien que simple d'aspect: un longue chemise de nuit blanche flottante aux bretelles brodés. Bizarrement, elle se sentit gênée de porter quelque chose d'aussi visiblement beau et travaillé. Ses grands yeux chocolat refirent le tour de la pièce.

Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle pas de cette endroit? Ni même de cet homme.

« Excusez-moi. Je sais... qui êtes-vous? » fit-elle incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.

La jeune fille eut un hoquet effrayé en voyant l'homme essuyer honteusement une poussière au coin des yeux.

« Peter Pettigrow. » bafouilla t'il nerveux avant de poser une lichette de beurre sur une tartine d'un mouvement tremblant.

« Enchantée Peter. » salua t'elle en pensant que l'atmosphère en serait plus légère. Mais l'effet fut contraire et Peter eut un haussement d'épaule incompris.

« Vous allez bien? Je ne voulais pas... Peter? »

« Ca fait... Tellement longtemps... qu'on ne m'appelle plus ainsi... »

Peter se reprit rapidement, esquissa un sourire triste et continua à servir la jeune fille qui serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans une attitude confuse. Quelque chose n'allait pas ici. Tout lui semblait étranger.

« Vous vous souvenez de votre nom? » demanda Peter.

Bien sur qu'elle s'en souvenait! C'était absurde de poser une question pareille. Forcément. C'était... Quelque chose en -i... Ca allait lui revenir d'une minute à l'autre... Franchement elle avait du se lever trop vite... Ou alors le thé provoquait des vapeurs ou...

Non.

Elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

Elle jeta un regard effaré sur Peter qui la fixait impuissant.

« C'est ce que nous redoutions. » finit-il par dire en avalant douloureusement sa salive et en serrant les poings. Un reflet métallique zébra la pièce et Ginny remarqua les mains gantés du serviteur. « Quand on vous a trouvé inconsciente... »

« Inconsciente? »

« ... le Maître a pensé que vous souffririez sans doute d'amnésie au réveil. Il est guérisseur. » continua Peter sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

Chaque mots lui coûtaient amèrement et cela était visible mais la jeune fille était dans un état si pâteux qu'elle n'y prit pas garde.

« Votre nom est Ginevra Prewett. » récita t'il d'une voix morne. « Vous aviez une carte de demande d'abonnement à la Gazette du Sorcier dans votre bourse. C'est comme ça que l'on a su. Votre baguette était auprès de vous également. Voilà. »

Peter tendit la baguette en bois et Ginny la prit en entourant ses fins doigts sur le matériau noble. Des centaines de questions bivouaquaient dans son esprit et elle se trouvait incapable d'articuler une seule parole. Comment? Pourquoi? Où?

« Je vois. » parvint-elle à articuler dans un murmure.

« Vous savez l'utiliser? »

Ginny tourna son poignet d'un geste perdu et la tartine se mit à flotter pour se reposer sur l'assiette quelques secondes après.

« Magie élémentaire. » marmonna Peter. « Vous avez oublié les sortilèges mais comme la magie fait partie intégrante de votre sang, les résidus en sont puissants. Ce n'est pas grave. On vous réapprendra tout ça. Mangez Miss Prewett. »

La jeune fille cligna des yeux et but une gorgée du liquide chaud. Il avait un goût de parfaite confusion.

« Ginevra Prewett. » répéta t'elle pour s'imprégner de son propre nom. « Vous m'avez trouvée? »

« A l'orée du bois que vous voyez par la fenêtre. »

Ginny suivit du regard l'index de Peter et se leva avec grâce de sa chaise pour s'accouder à la fenêtre. Une rangée d'arbres touffus se tenaient non loin des murs de la maison. Les bois semblaient s'étendre à perte de vue.

« Où sommes-nous? »

« Château Walpurgis Miss Prewett. Les moldus ne le voient plus que comme un tas de ruines et les sorciers ne s'en approchent plus l'endroit étant réputé pour être maudit. C'est pour cela qu'il n'y a ici que vous et moi. »

« Les moldus sont ceux qui n'ont pas de sang portant la magie. » fit-elle en esquissant un demi-sourire, heureuse de voir que certaines choses étaient suffisamment ancré en elle pour s'en rappeler. « Peter? »

L'homme trembla et regarda avec avidité la jeune fille qui se tourna vers lui.

« C'est toi qui m'as trouvée? »

« Non. C'est le Maître. Vous n'aviez rien. Vous étiez juste évanouie. Comme il est guérisseur il a pu vous examiner et vous administrer des potions. C'est grâce à lui que vous allez mieux aujourd'hui Miss Prewett. »

La voix de Peter ne fut plus qu'un murmure à la dernière phrase et il baissa la tête contrit.

« Oh. Je le verrai quand? Il va bientôt rentrer? »

« Ne soyez pas si pressé Miss Pre... »

« Ginevra. Ca me gène quand vous dites Miss Prewett. Je suis...je n'ai même pas souvenir de m'appeler comme ça alors. » coupa la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

« Miss Ginevra. » reprit Peter « Il arrivera bien assez tôt. »

Ginny reprit sa place et commença à déjeuner silencieusement. Trop de choses lui tombaient dessus. Elle s'était sentit si bien dans son sommeil cotonneux, si apaisée. Et maintenant elle se tenait là, dans une maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dans un corps qu'elle ignorait et en compagnie de gens incertains. Tout lui était étranger et ce malgré certaines certitudes qu'elle avait. Elle était née le 11 août 1981. La date rebondissait dans son esprit de manière sure. Elle était une sorcière et savait que certains humains n'avaient quand à eux ne pouvaient utiliser la magie. Elle avait une famille mais elle n'arrivait à voir aucun visage ni aucun nom, tout était si confus ... Avec lenteur, Ginny massa ses tempes, une sourde douleur lançant l'arrière de sa nuque. Elle entendit Peter émettre un couinement effrayé et sentit comme un liquide glacé couler sur sa peau.

« Vous vous êtes réveillé enfin Ginevra. »

Un frisson gelé la parcourut tandis qu'une sensation immédiate de soulagement se fit sentir là où la personne avait posé ses mains noueuses.

« Voilà qui est curieux. » l'entendit-elle dire, ses mains quittant de nouveau sa peau.

Ginny pivota sur elle-même et resta un moment surprise. Un jeune homme de grande taille, les cheveux noirs l'observait avec une diligence sympathique. Il lui était définitivement familier. Quelque chose dans son sourire et dans sa voix, même dans son toucher. Elle plissa des yeux en étudiant du regard la nature de ses cheveux.

La seule personne qu'elle avait connu et qui avait des cheveux aussi sombre que de l'encre n'était plus qu'un souvenir perdu …

Cette pensée flotta quelques secondes en elle le nom se forma sur sa bouche avant même qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter.

« Harry. »

Peter se tassa un peu plus tandis que le jeune homme esquissa un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

« Tu as donc retenu mon prénom à ce que je vois. »

Ginny se sentit soulagé. S'il lui avait dit et qu'elle n'avait pas oublié alors il y avait encore de l'espoir. Harry. Elle aimait ce prénom, il roulait sur sa langue et il lui convenait parfaitement. Elle aimait son attitude, franche et courtoise. Bien malgré elle, elle lui rendit son sourire confiant, de toute évidence charmée.

« Tu vas mieux? »

« Mon esprit est confus et je ne me souviens de presque rien. »

« Hmmm. » acquiesça Voldemort en laissant une pointe de satisfaction perler dans ses yeux gris et s'installant auprès de la jeune fille.

Tout se déroulait à la perfection.

« Je vous ai sans doute déjà trop dérangé. »

« Non. » fit-il en secouant son séduisant visage « Cet endroit est le tien jusqu'à ce que tu recouvres la mémoire Ginevra. »

Ginny lissa une mèche de ses cheveux flamboyants avant de s'exprimer. Il avait une manière de s'adresser à elle qui la relaxait silencieusement.

« Je vois bien que je souffre d'amnésie mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi... »

« Je penche pour l'hypothèse de l'orage. »

« L'orage? »

« Queudver ne t'en a pas parlé? » fit le jeune homme en lançant un regard noir à son serviteur.

« Peter n'a pas eu le temps. » défendit Ginny inconsciente de l'expression legerment surprise du jeune mage à son égard à la mention du prénom de Queudver.

« On t'as retrouvé le lendemain de l'orage. Mais nous trouverons le pourquoi de tout ceci. Sois sans crainte. »

Ginny acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Pour l'instant, il semblait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance en effet. _Harry_ lui lança de nouveau un sourire tranquille et Ginny se sentit de nouveau plus calme malgré le fait que l'angoisse était encore là, permanente. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle avait porté le jour de son cinquième anniversaire, elle ne savait pas si sa mère avait des cheveux aussi roux que les siens, elle ne se rappelait plus de son enfance où même de la première fois où elle était à l'école, si elle y était allée.

« Harry? Peter a parlé de toi comme d'un guérisseur, mais... tu es un peu...»

« Jeune?» coupa Voldemort en ébauchant un geste vague de la main. « J'ai beaucoup appris auprès de puissants sorciers. L'école n'a été qu'un système plus ou moins libérateur à mon égard. Peter ... » fit le jeune homme en fixant avec un sourire au plis quelques peu cruel pour qui le connaissait réelment « ...est trop sympathique à mon encontre. J'ai juste des aptitudes certaines à l'art de la guérison. Mais tu découvriras sans doute que j'ai des aptitudes à pas mal de choses. Si tu veux bien nous faire confiance et rester avec nous le temps que l'on recherche tes origines bien sur.»

Le regard d'_Harry _était empreint d'une si grande franchise que Ginny s'empressa de lui confirmer sa gratitude à son égard pour tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent pour elle. Après tout elle aurait pu finir déchiquetée par des bêtes féroces dans ces bois. _Harry_ l'avait sûrement sauvé tout simplement. Puis il y avait quelque chose de si étrangement rassurant dans son nom et dans son allure qu'elle décida de croire en lui .

« C'est donc un château ici? » demanda t'elle un peu gênée par l'attention d'_Harry à son égard_.

Voldemort arqua un sourcil puis fit comme si de rien n'était.

« Un manoir en réalité. Le Château Campbell (1) a été rasé au Xème siècle. Un manoir y a été reconstruit à la place qui a appartenu à un ancêtre. Il a été rebaptisé manoir de Walpurgis bien après. Il m'a été légué ensuite.»

Ginny nota mentalement dans son esprit les renseignements tandis que Voldemort la dévisageait d'un air amusé. Partir aurait été hasardeux. Elle ne savait rien de l'endroit exact où le manoir Walpurgis se trouvait. Non la logique et le bon-sens lui indiquait qu'il valait mieux rester ici pour l'instant.

« Essanisssolesssaïr »

Ginny vit une ombre rampante glisser de sous le lit, une ondulation insaisissable. La créature devait faire dans les trois mètre de long et Ginny reconnu l'ocre terrifiant des yeux de l'animal et elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer avec sa chaise mais la main d'_Harry _la stoppa dans son élan.

« N'aie pas peur. Assieds-toi. Ce n'est que mon fidèle ami: Nagini. Il est impressionnant n'est-ce pas? »

Une volute parme et scintillante s'éleva à l'endroit la main du jeune homme reposait sur celle de Ginny et une mince convulsion les sillonna tout deux. Le mage eut un regard mystérieux avant de sourire à pleines dents à Ginny qui reprit sa place à contrecœur puis acquiesça en pinçant les lèvres.

« Tu es sur qu'il...? »

Nagini glissa jusqu'aux pieds de Ginny qui réprima une grimace de dégoût.

« Nagini.» ordonna la voix froide et parfaitement calme du jeune sorcier.

Le serpent se désenroula, fit le tour affectueusement des pieds de son maître et sortit de la pièce dans un sifflement aiguë.

« Tu as eu peur.» constata avec une certaine complicité le mage.

Ginny rougit en voyant qu'elle avait gardé ses deux mains crispés sur sa poitrine.

« Nagini est le seul qui connaisse cet endroit. On se perd facilement dans ce Manoir. Les murs sont enchantés et bougent sans cesse. Quand tu voudras sortir il te faudra donc te laisser guider par lui. Ca ira?»

Ginny pensa que non mais la gentillesse de la question d'Harry ne lui permit pas de dire qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de suivre où que ce soit un animal visqueux de ce genre. La chose semblant être néanmoins réglé, Voldemort se leva.

« Mon absence ne sera pas longue. On fera plus ample connaissance. N'hésites pas à utiliser Qu... Peter. »

« A tout à l'heure. »

Les paroles avaient été prononcés dans un sentiment de panique. Il était clair pour Voldemort qu'elle ne réalisait pas encore totalement ce qu'impliquait la perte de la plupart de ses souvenirs. Sans souvenirs, elle n'était que faiblesse. Il allait pouvoir lui insuffler sa vérité. Il allait pouvoir refaire d'elle sa marionnette. Celui-dont-on-taisait-le-nom referma la porte derrière lui en sentant avec satisfaction qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il reste. Oh elle commençait déjà à avoir confiance en lui tout simplement parce qu'il était là et qu'il l'écoutait. Il avait eu peur qu'elle n'ai trop changé. Ses propres souvenirs remontant au journal était eux aussi confus. Mais non, elle le regardait encore avec cette espèce de croyance innée qu'elle avait toujours eu pour lui.

Nagini sifflait à ses pieds et Voldemort acquiesça.

« Oui j'ai remarqué. » murmura t-il en contemplant sa main droite.

Quelque chose d'étonnant se passait à chacun de leurs contacts mais il fallait être patient. L'explication se trouvait nécessairement dans un des souvenirs liés au journal. Ce souvenir lui reviendrait en temps et en heures. Pour l'instant l'important c'était de la mettre en confiance absolue.

Qu'elle soit à lui. Sa main et son esprit. Qu'elle lui appartienne. Sans barrières. Oui.

« Parfait. » fit-il en reprenant ses pas dans le couloir désert.

* * *

(1): Je parle du Chateau Campbell dans mon autre fic sur l'Histoire de Poudlard. C'est un spoiler d'ailleurs ici héhé. 


End file.
